A Human Shaping of Destiny
by Ravendoctorlord
Summary: After the Battle for Hogwarts was won things got worse for those that were seen to support Voldemort. Bill and Fleur never wanted a slave but now they have Daphne Geengrass. Harry and Hermione never wanted a slave and now they have two in the form of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Can fiancées separated by laws return to each other or will humans have reshaped destiny too much.
1. An unexpected house guest

**Chapter 1: An unexpected house guest**

I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. If I did I wouldn't be needing loans to go to University. As a university student I will write as I can but my classes are the first priority, then work so I can eat and pay bills and then things that make me happy.

So this takes place after DH. I don't know how Cannon it will be so we will see. I am not a big fan of Ron as a person or Harry/Ginny ships. I have always gravitated to Harry/Hermione ship. This won't be a Ron or Ginny bashing story, okay maybe Ron won't be cast in a great light but nothing to horrible. I think Ginny is an important person in the HP universe. Yes this is a slave fic. I kind of know where it will end but not how it gets there.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know Bill. She looks like she's about to keel over so I suggest we show her to the guest room and let her sleep."

Bill turned and look at the woman that was determinedly staring out the window at the sunset lit sea. The clothing was an odd mismatch of ill-fitting garments that looked like they had been thrown at her and the person responsible had called it good. The cloak was a plain gray summer one that was nearly worn through at the shoulders and that hem was well worn. The dress underneath was equally worn and the original color was unknown as it was now splotchy gray and brown. Her obsidian hair was better cut then when Bill had seen her first this afternoon. Even with its shortened length it still gave her a regal quality that he would expect of any Slytherin.

"I just be upstairs if you need me. I want to talk to Harry and Hermione then maybe my parents and see if they have any thoughts on the subject of what we are to do."

Sighing he looked at Fleur as she started out of the room. He wished that he had a time turner and could go back to this morning and warn himself not to answer the Burrow fire call. Well no use putting it off he couldn't very well leave the woman in the living room with no answers or directions. Bill started out of the dining room and over to the woman that had unexpectedly arrived.

He really wanted to sleep and not think about this unexpected addition to the household. Somedays it really sucked to be oldest child and future head of house. Why couldn't she have stayed with mum and dad? Why did Ron have to still live at home? It really wat that last point that irked him. If Ron hadn't lived at home she could have stayed there and then he wouldn't have to be having this conversation or _"house guest"_.

Walking up he carefully watched her. For one moment he was glad the she didn't have her wand then he remembered for the 50th time that day that its absence only reinforced the nature of her rather vulnerable position. Bloody ministry making life literally impossible because they couldn't wait to pander to the victorious Light and Harry. She was a powerful woman and also hurt mentally and physically.

"Daphne?"

His husky words caused her to twitch and then coil in even further for just a moment. But then it was gone and in its place was an ice queen. Someone like that was someone to watch if only to save your own skin. The ice queen turned and lowered her head just enough to give the illusion of respect but they both knew that it was a sham.

"Yes Master?" Her voice had taken on the correct tone but she was unbending in body.

"Fleur and I are guessing that you are tired and we really need a moment, okay a night to try and process what has happened today. So if you will just follow me I will take you to where you will be staying okay?"

"Your wish is a literal commanded Master. I will of course follow it."

Bill winced internally while keeping the calm demeanor that he in no way felt inside. The two walked out of the living room and turned right in the hall that separated the dining room from the living room to mount the stairs. At the top he turned left and took her into the guest bedroom that Fleur had made up for her. They had removed everything sharp and spelled the rest so that she couldn't hurt herself. Bill felt guilty about it but he was worried that with all the current trauma she would decide to end her life tonight at the first chance. He wanted to keep her alive and hopefully give her a place to heal. Besides he didn't want to explain to Dowager Greengrass or Astoria how their daughter/sister had come to be dead or injured within one day of arriving in his care.

She looked at him and then asked, "What about my wand?"

Bill looked morose as he spoke, "I am sorry but at least for now you will have to go without it. I promise that you will be safe here and that you will be left in peace. I know you really don't know me and have no particular reason to trust me or Flure but I will say that you are safe. We can talk more when it is light out but right now I want you to rest and she and I need time to work this all out."

With that he turned to leave. Daphne's face melted into a scowl of rage and anger. She started to lean forward to take a step and get back her wand then she snapped back to reality. Her life, at least for the moment, depended on her controlling her temper. So by the time Bill could get to the door she already had herself back under control.

"Ho I forgot to tell you there are some clothes in the chest and some basic toiletries in the washroom. I hope you rest well."

" _I hope you rest well"_ the lunacy of that statement was an unfunny joke of the highest order. With him gone she was alone in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar house in God knows where part of the country. Daphne finally gave into tears.

Across the small landing Bill firmly shut the door and leaned heavily against it. His heart was pounding and he felt even more ragged and yet he and Fleur still had to hash out exactly what they were going to do. Fleur was deep in conversation with someone on the other end of the floo connection. They had installed a small fire place partway up the wall so you didn't have to get down on your knees and put a crick in your neck while talking. It had been something that she had introduced him to. Why more people in Britian didn't have this little fire was beyond him. It really was nice to not put that crick in your neck.

There was no hurry so Bill walked over to the wingback chair and sat waiting for Fleur to finish. He didn't have to wait long as a minute later she pulled her head out and turned to look at him. Brushing a little soot from her hair she sat on the bed opposite him.

"That was Harry and Hermione that I just spoke with. They are aright but have even more on their plate then we do."

"Who got landed with them?"

"They got two people."

"What" Bill choked out. "You have to be kidding. Please tell me this is some sort of really bad joke. Who?"

"No joke and it is Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy."

Fleur looked sad but there was some small comfort in the fact that Draco had a known location after weeks of uncertainty. But the question that was on both their minds was how to handle Daphne and Draco and this complicating problem of them being slaves.

"Have they talked to them yet?" Bill asked

"Not yet. I actually interrupted them on the way to that conversation. I expect that they will tell Draco if only to put him out of some misery and help him be at peace."

"I vote we don't tell Daphne tonight. After all nothing is going to be done tonight and we will all be going to the ministry in the next few days so I am sure we can tell her after the press dies down a little."

Fleur agreed that there was nothing to be done tonight and that the next few days were going to be heard enough. They would wait till things calmed and then they would mention Draco. She was tired and so the two of them changed without preamble but neither could fully relax to the point of sleeping. So they sat up reading late into the night. Bill stayed on the bed while Fleur moved to the chair.

And hour later the mirror chimed and Bill glanced at Fleur with surprise.


	2. Night at Lilly Manor

A Human Shaping of Destiny

Go read the disclaimer in chapter one if you really need it.

 **Chapter 2: Night at Lilly Manor**

Severus Snape was not happy. Draco was going to pieces on him and there was nothing to be done. Privately Severus admitted that Draco had every reason to be out of his mind worried but that was not going to help anyone at this time. It if anything made it more likely that Draco would say something even more idiotic and would make their situation even more precarious.

The library was warm and powerful, just how he envisioned it would be. Lilly may have loved her library but this was sight to behold. Hermione really had taken it to a whole new level of grand. Maybe if he was lucky he would get an opportunity or two to read in here.

"Do, sit down Draco." Severus said while pointing to a chair next to him at the table. He had taken one of the lowest seats hoping that would be enough and that neither of them would have to sit on the floor. Though that would hardly be the worst thing that he had ever been subjected to. Still he didn't fancy having to take orders from two people half his age. And he just knew that Draco would like taking orders even less.

Draco looked at his godfather with fear. "You know where they took her. Or at least where they said they were taking her. She will not be safe. He is probably raping her right now and I can't do anything. If he is not raping her he IS humiliating her and bulling her. How am I supposed to sit here while that is happening and I can't go to her? I am supposed to protect her and that isn't happening."

Severus hid his own fear of the same thing and said, "Do, sit down Draco."

When Draco showed no sign of sitting he sighed and continued. "Draco I know that you are worried for Mss. Greengrass but you are likely to fly off the handle in this state. You will need your wits about you if you are to have any chance of getting to see her again, maybe forever. You will need to convince Lord Potter and or Lady Potter that you are worthy of knowing her fate or seeing her again. So please calm down and think."

"He has a point Draco."

The boy whirled to face Hermione who was now just inside the library door.

"We weren't ta- I mean um begging your pardon… um My Lady you startled me. I am sorry."

Hermione walked up with a heard stare and quietly pointed to the chair. Draco scrambled to sit as fast as he could praying he hadn't just made things worse. Severus meanwhile was alternately mentally slamming his and Draco's heads into the table. Of all the things that he could have done it was jump to speak harshly in a house that was not likely to be welcoming. Hermione sat on the edge of the table while considering both men.

This was a difficult task that she and Harry had had thrust on them. None of them wanted to be here but here they were. It really was a shame that they couldn't build the necessary no votes in time. But Neville had become the new protégé so there was some hope that he could reverse the law assuming he got the Prime Minister spot. But that was still some time away.

"I want to say welcome to Lilly Manor. I know that we didn't choose this but here we are so let's try and not muck this up. Considering who Harry and I are and who you two are we are going to be watched and how we act is going to impact literally everyone who is in this position. Harry and I have spent days now hashing out how to handle this thing and here is what we have this far. You will have your own spaces and are welcome to view them as a sanctuary. We will be hearing from the Wizengamot in the morning. No doubt that at that time we will be told what is expected what rights you have and what right we will acquire. I will be showing you to your spaces but first I want to know if you have any questions."

Draco risked a look at Severus before deciding that he was going to have to throw himself on her mercy and be as open as possible and plead his case. Were it just for him he would never have but for Daphne he would do it. For a moment he considered going to his knees but then decided he would beg the case standing if that didn't do it he would kneel.

"Please My Lady I do have a request. I am worried beyond belief for Miss Greengrass. Please I beg you to tell me where she is. Please I want to talk to her. I am sick with fear at her situation and want some small assurance of her safety."

Hermione looked at the man in front of her silently. He was so genuine sounding but that was second nature to his house. But then again he had never shown much aptitude to subtly. Then there was Ron's bizarre fire call earlier and Ginny's equally odd letter and the fact that out of this whole mess Draco's betrothal to Daphne had become common knowledge. She was thinking about all this while Draco was becoming more worried by the minute.

"I do believe that that is the most pleases I have ever heard in a single statement Malfoy." Harry remarked as he strolled down from the libraries upper level. "Hermione, he is very sincere in wanting to see her. I think he should be put out of his worry."

He had been watching the two while. There was no point in asking them outright as they would say whatever needed to be said. If there was one thing he had learned it was that sometimes not rushing in was the wiser option. Ron had always been the impulsive one and with their somewhat falling out he had been listening to Hermione and Neville a lot more.

Coming to the table he looked across at the two men. Severus looked odd without his trademark billowing black robes. Even in a worn brown tunic he was still unreadable as ever. Draco was just as odd in the same sort of tunic but what really stood out was the long hair was gone. It was disconcerting to see him with the close cropped hair that looked like he had stuck his finger in an electrical socket.

"Daphne is safe Draco. She is not being raped or humiliated or bullied. She is sleeping now and will be undisturbed tonight and every night after. She is with Bill Wesley and Fleur Weasley née Delacour."

Draco looked hard at Harry as his heart raced with hope. "So she is not with Ron?"

"No Draco." Hermione cut in.

The world suddenly felt expanded. He felt the first real happy moment in weeks. Collapsing he gazed off into his own world for a moment drinking in the reality that she was safe. He didn't know Bill but then Bill should have no reason to hurt her. And a wife meant that he would be distracted and hopefully would not look elsewhere for amusement if he was that sort of man. No the biggest threat would be a wife if she though Daphne was a threat. Severus looked on with regrets. He knew that feeling of hope and prayed that Draco would find more merciful goods then he had.

Coming back to himself he looked up at Hermione and Harry who had come around the table when he had collapsed.

"May I talk to her tonight?"

"No Draco. We have already talked to them and they want to get though the next few days before they bring you up." Harry was sorry for the man but they had said no.

"Can I talk to them? Please I want to know that she is okay. My Lord at least ask them to speak with me."

Hermione was done with the theatrics and she knew that Harry was getting upset. Did he think that they were enjoying the show? They were as much a captive audience as he was. They had already given Draco what he wanted an assurance of her safety and he was acting out. However before her mouth could move it was Severus that beat them to the punch.

"Draco do get up. You are making a spectacle of yourself even for a slave. You asked for assurance and you have it. I think you should thank Lord and Lady Potter for even that much. We may not want to be here but we are warm and not shivering in a cell. And I do believe that considering your history with all present you should be thankful for your present condition being so well off."

Rising he bowed to the Potters and continued, "I am sorry to overstep my bounds. I hope neither of us will be punished for our respective transgressions."

"Well this has been a… odd day. So I think until we can talk to the Wizangamot this will be forgotten. Come though you need to rest and so do we."

With that Harry turned and started walking out of the room his black over robe whispered about his ankles. Hermione motioned for them to go past with her bringing up the rear.

Up through the Manor they went. Draco was too caught up in his mind to register much about him. Severus was more aware as he realized that he would need to know this house inside and out as quickly as possible. Still it was hard to grasp how everything fit together on such a night. What he did process was that they were wending their way up through the house. Eventually they came to wide space with no more stairs. The room was open and there were three large widows set opposite the stairs. What sort of view they had was anyone's guess at night. On each flanking wall was a door.

"Well here we are. The rooms are identical so pick which one you want." Harry spoke without emotion. "The bags by the doors are personal items you may need and some better clothing. I hope you both sleep well."

Severus lowered his head slightly. He knew a dismissal when he heard one. Besides the sooner he picked the sooner her could get some distance between his mind and this reality but Draco was proving to be regressing to a toddler tonight.

"What about my wand?"

Hermione decided to take over "You will not get your wand back tonight Draco. That was the one thing we were instructed on. You may not have it back until we go to the Wizengamot."

"Well I want it."

"And I have told you as nicely as I can Draco that you may not have it at this time. I understand that you feel vulnerable without it but that is not happening. So you can be angry but we are done with this conversation."

Draco stared it her. He knew he was on dangerous ground but how dare a Mudblood woman tell him wat to do. All he wanted was to feel human again. How was he supposed to do that without a wand? A hand closed over his shoulder. Severus had had enough of the day.

"My lady, My lord I will see that we get settled in there is no reason for you to trouble yourselves any further."

Hermione and Harry glanced at one another. Severus prayed that Draco would stay quiet and let them get out of this without more fuss.

"Very well, Severus we will leave him in your care. Be ready to leave by 9am. Those doorways will lock behind you."

With that they turned and left their over-robes cascading down the stairs behind them like black liquid. Then the door shut and the two men were alone with one another in a bare wide space at the top of the stairs. Severus forcefully spun Draco around and pinned him to the wall between two of the windows. Moving so that he was looking Draco right in the eye he whispered urgently.

"I suggest you go to bed Draco and think about how you will avoid getting killed. Because you are going to get yourself killed if you insist on behaving like you did just now."

With that he let go and started walking to the door on the left. Just outside he picked up the bundle that had been left. Its weight surprised him. Upon passing through the doorway he felt a ward shimmer over his skin.

Well at least I am clothed and whole. There have been worse times. He admitted internally.


	3. Morning Plains and a Fight in West Attic

Go read the disclaimer in chapter one if you really need it.

 **Chapter 3: Morning Plains and a Fight in West Attic**

The morning came very slowly yet all too soon. Harry had been up with the dawn. The cold February day was cloudy but mercifully not rain filled. The study around him was filled with tokens of life. His desk of Silver Birch shown in the gray sunlight. The desk had been a recent gift from Neville. Another visible sign that the two houses were becoming closer. In the New Year's Day storm one of the gifted trees at Longbottom manor had fallen and Neville had decided to turn it into a desk and return it to the original family from whence it had come. It had come home with the addition of an inlaid compass made of Juniper the tree.

Moving from the bay window seat he felt cold under the formal Wizangamot wool over robe he was already wearing. The crest of the Potter's was embroidered in silver. A Lilly flower underlined by two lightning bolts. It wasn't the original crest of the house but when He and Hermine had set up the house of Potter again they had decided to give the house a new face.

"Dobby." Harry called softly.

The soft crack that accompanied the appearance of the elf was a far cry that from the old and loud crack that used to accompany the elf. He was looking so much better since he had come to Lilly Manor. His black pillow case uniform was belted at the waist with pants. It was the only compromise that could be forged between the elf and Hermione.

"Master called Dobby. How can Dobby help Master today?"

"Please make sure that both men in the West attic receive Breakfast Dobby. I realized that we did not make arrangements for them. Also please guide Severus here."

"So Master wishes slave Severus to have breakfast first then come here or eat after talking to Master?"

Harry closed his eyes again hating the word slave. The extra wand on his wand stand in his room was reminder enough that he held life and death in his hands. Dobby saw the sudden distress that flashed over his masters face and he at once felt such guilt wash over himself that he turned and began to run headlong into the wall.

"Dobby!" Harry's voice cracked out causing the elf to stagger to a halt on the soft black carpet. Turning he struggled to look master in the face but he knew that he had to. With agonizing slowness he raised his head till his tennis ball eyes met that of his master. Harry held his gaze then shook his head.

"Offer Severus the option of eating before or after meeting with me. Please give… slave Draco a wakeup call too. There are still hours to go but I think he will want time to prepare himself. And remember no punishing yourself without mine or Hermione's supervision."

Dobby nodded and vanished with another crack. Harry walked over to the sofa that sat by the fireplace. He felt a headache coming on. How was he supposed to live in a home with two men that he really didn't like and never wanted to see again? The sun continued to rise and the grandfather clock off to the right between him and the window ticked down the time to 7:30.

Dobby popped into the back service hallway by the kitchen. Opening the door he spotted lady Hermione sitting at the island space flipping through a cook book. Her hair was not frizzy as it used to be. She had at last worked out how to smooth it into spiraling curls that hung to her chin. Her merlot colored shirt glowed in the early light and set the yellow stone room ablaze with color. The room was warm and peaceful. Dobby slid into the room wishing that he did not need to disturb her Ladyship but breakfast was ordered and he would see it done.

So many mornings of late she had been down here taking her mind off politics with cooking. If there was one good thing to come out of the mess that involved having his old masters son upstairs it was the fact that she could now cook without setting fire to the food. Lady Hermione really had no culinary skills but at least now she would not kill everyone with her food.

"Good morning My Lady, are you alright?"

She jumped slightly then looked about before spotting Dobby halfway hidden by the door.

"Oh hello Dobby. I am okay but sad. I didn't think anyone would be calling for food so early."

"Master Harry Potter called Dobby. I hope I do not bother you while cooking."

"No Dobby I would offer to help…"

Dobby's eye widened slightly in horror at the thought. Today was not the day to have her helping.

Laughing she continued, "but I see that prospect is distressing so I will leave the kitchen in your most capable hands." With that she got up and grabbed her black wool cloak from the next stool over and swung it about her shoulders. She waited for Dobby to cross the room to the pantry before leaving through the door to the back passage hall. She wished that Ginny was around to talk to but Hogwarts was back in and so she would be unavailable. But Mrs. Wesley was undoubtedly home and even though she was not keen to see Ron the pull was too strong.

Through the manor she walked. The art was wonderful and reflected the mixed heritage of the Lord and Lady in residence. It really was more house then she wanted but there were appearances that had to be maintained even if it was silly. But she was the first to admit that that appearances had a purpose and that in order to establish power they needed to look the part.

Up in the west attic Severus continued the morning digging through the bag that had been made for him. The room really was more than he had hoped for. Yes it was rather bare but that was warm and he had not had to debase himself to get it. The tiny bathroom attached had been a welcome sight. Then there was the plain bed with basic linen covers that had been surprisingly comfortable.

Pushing back his damp hair he stood at the small table under the window and started pulling the clothing that was in the bag out into the light. Besides undergarments there were several sizes of the same uniform to choose from. Black pants steel gray shirt and black jerkin with the Potter crest in small silver stitching over the heart. He wanted to ask about the crest. It was not the one he remembered James having.

Quickly he pulled on the clothing while insuring that the horrid tunic he had arrived in last night received several kicks and was stood on, a lot. Just as he reached for the jerkin a knock sounded; Severus froze. Was it already time to face them? What if last night had been just to make him feel safe and now he would be tortured. The knock did not come a second time instead the brass handle turned and Dobby walked in with a tray floating behind him.

Severus was rendered even more speechless by the second. This had to be the elf that Lucius had raved about being tricked into freeing. Why was he here? One of Hermione's more misguided attempts at Hogwarts had been to free house elves so how did she ever consent to having one. Maybe there was more of James's father in Harry then he thought.

Unbidden Severus rather inelegantly stammered, "How… Dobby that is you right?"

"Yes I am Dobby. I have breakfast and a choice from Master Harry Potter."

Severus stared for a moment longer before the second half of the elf's words hit home. A choice had to be made. Voldemort had loved choices too. Hopefully Harry would not favor the sadism that that man had loved.

"Master Potter requests that you be brought to him. You may eat first or after. I am going to wake up slave Draco then come back for your answer." With that the tray was set down and Dobby left snapping the door shut. Severus sagged against the door frame. Looking out the widow he only saw cloudy skies. The sound of the ocean was muffled but there soothing his wildly beating heart. This was more terrifying then Voldemort in a way. He had understood that man by the end and knew how to avoid most punishments. This was a man he had hurt repeatedly over the years and now-

There was a sudden explosion of shouts and expletives. Scrambling to his feet he wrenched open the door and bolted for the center space only to run into the ward that was still in effect. Looking across the open space the door to the other room was open. He couldn't see either occupant but the space was filled with confused shouts.

"You dam el- You will not spe- My fatha-…"

Downstairs Harry waited in his study for Dobby to deliver breakfast upstairs and get Sev- slave Severus's answer. He had already received a small assortment of things from Dobby and was just biting into the first apple scone when the wards flared.

"Bloody Hell!"

Closing his eyes he let the magic take him for just a moment so as to follow the report to the source. Though he guessed where it would be located, Draco. Dobby had used the wards to send a distress flare in the wards. Harry was growing less happy by the moment. Surging to his feet he threw the scone back down to the tray and stalked out into the hall.

Within a few minutes out of the stairwell a familiar black head appeared. It did not turn to Severus but moved with grace towards the other room. Wand held low but ready there was no frontal assault or yelling, instead it was smooth and deadly. The black formal over robe ghosted around his ankles and the crest seemed almost alive. The sleeves of his shirt were dark green and cut for free movement.

"Dam the mudb- You will n- You're a"

No no no surly he was now dreaming Draco couldn't have been that stupid Severus mentally pleaded. Harry's rage ticked up a notch. No one called his wife a Mudblood.

"Silence both of you." Harry's voice roared over them all. "Dobby get out here."

Swiftly the elf darted out from the window side of the room in a small black and tan streak. "Leave and do nothing till I talk to you."

Ears flapping with nodding the elf popped away. Harry turned back to the room his face masking over with even more furry. Severus had never seen that look on his face. He was becoming more frightened by the second.

"Slave Draco get out here at once."

That voice alone Severus privately acknowledged would have seen him on his knees in a half second. There was only steel and the power to back it up. If Draco by some miracle gained any sense of self-preservation overnight he would get out here right now and immediately go to his knees and shut the hell up. Draco did not present himself at once and he worried that Harry would kill the boy.

"Draco you do realize this entire house can be commanded by me. You have this one opportunity to come out here right now or I will make you, and that will be far less pleasant that what unpleasantness you are already in for." Harry's tone was conversational but Severus could already see him fingering what had to be a localized key ward stone and his wand was moving to hover over it.

Draco finally showed some concept that he was in danger and came out of the room. He was only in the gray brown pants that he had arrived in last night. His pale body highlighted in the light. Harry had been standing close to the wall and out of sight of the door. When Draco walked out he leveled his wand at the boy's back.

"Get on your knees and do not turn around. You will look at the floor until I tell you otherwise. As you seem to need a reminder I am your master and you will address me as such. Now I want to know why you were fighting with another one of my servant's. A servant who I might add has been with this house for years and is very trusted."

Draco was shaking. This was too much. Dobby had come into his room and told him that he needed to get up. All this had to be a dream except that he knew it wasn't and he was in a lake of trouble and there was nothing to be done. Why couldn't he for once think before acting? Hermione was cleverer with her spells but Harry was the one he feared. He could feel the raw power rolling off him and there was no one that would intervene if Lord Potter started casting.

"Please My Lord I am sorry to have chosen to fight with a trusted servant. I am sorry that I have so badly disturbed the morning. I should not have delayed in coming when called. I really am sorry. You and her Ladyship have been beyond generous and I should have been more thoughtful."

Draco voice quivered as he spoke. The fear of pain was real and he had faced the Dark Lord and been hurt to punish his parents but this was so much more frightening. He couldn't see Harry, couldn't even hear him. Then a wand tip touched the back of his head and Draco flinched. Severus watched helpless to intervene and he was not totally convinced that anything he could do would make the situation better.

"Please Master don't hurt me. I will not do such a thing again. Please please let me make amends."

The wand didn't move and Draco felt the first tear slip silently down the side of his nose. He thought again of Daphne and prayed that she would be smarter than him. Close by his ear Harry's voice spoke softly but there was no mistaking the power that laced it.

"You are Hermione's and will answer to her. I respect her right to handle her property so I will not do more than this."

With that he sent a high-level stinging hex at the boy from point blank range.


	4. A Morning Progresses

Hi everyone. I am really sorry about my absence. I work retail and the run up to Christmas is killer then there would be the fact that I got sick and had some personal things to take care of including starting on my financial aid applications. Then class's start again on Monday so I will do everything I can to update but I make no promises. I promise that I have been thinking of this story and have been looking for a break so I can get back to it.

…

Disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you need it.

…

 **Chapter 4: A Morning Progresses**

Harry felt sick having to hurt Draco but he was angry. The boy had always managed to push his buttons in a way that no one else could. Draco lay on the oak floor chocking back whimpers of pain. The spell had been quite powerful and he was trying not to make Master Potter any angrier. His stomach rolled and he fought down the urge to vomit.

"Get back in your room and get dressed. Behave and wait for my wife to get around to dealing with you."

With every nerve firing off pain signals Draco staggered to his feet and stumbled his way back into his room. He didn't try to close the door. Heavy quiet filled the area. Severus once again became aware of his wildly beating heart. Fear he had though long trained out of himself was laid bare. Carefully he observed his master who was now staring out the leaded glass windows. Framed in the light with naked gray stone he looked like an older man, like James on the rare occasions he had seen him serious.

As the minutes ticked by Draco felt more in control as the spasms subsided. Sitting up from the floor he looked back out at Master Potter. He knew he was in trouble and knew that there was no getting out of it. For long minuets no one moved or spoke.

"We expect you to be respectful to us and you will be respected. This was not what we wanted but this is what we have. You may hate me yet you will have to find a way to be at peace."

Harry turned and looked piercingly at Draco.

"I know what it is to serve people I can't stand and make the best of it. At least I am not sadist and will try to find a way to undo this mess. But until then you will have to work with me and Hermione or you will single handedly condemn everyone in a similar position to a worse fate. If you want any hope of getting to marry Daphne you will have to swallow your pride and think. Today I can protect you. I may not be able to tomorrow."

The soft speech ended Harry turned his back to Draco. Raising his wand he brought down the ward on Severus's doorway.

"Come, I want to speak with you."

Swiftly he followed Harry's wake down the stairs and away from the set of rooms. At the bottom of the stairs he moved to get out of Harry's way so the young man could shut the door. Severus watched closely and was rewarded when he observed a ward flash for one moment. So even if they were free to move upstairs they could not even get passed the first doorway.

"I assume you have no idea where my study is?"

"No Master."

With a small sigh Harry responded, "That is fine. We are under the West Attic, your rooms comprise most of the fourth floor. The manor is lied out much like a compass with the West part being for family and close associates."

"Master forgive my interruption but you should get used to calling us what we are. We should also get acquainted with being called slaves. We are Slaves that is all."

Shaking his head they walked for a few moments in silence. The cream colored carpet muffled their foot falls.

Yes family and slaves. We had originally thought to house you in the south wing near the kitchen so as to give you more separation but then you would have been in Dobby's territory and after the display upstairs I think it is wise to keep Draco and he apart.

Severus internally applauded captain obvious for that little gem but said nothing out loud. There was no point to riling up a boy, man, he mentally corrected. A man that could have him punished any way he liked. So instead he prompted about the other wings.

"What about the East and North wings?"

"Ah yes so the east wing is for guests and has the ball room on the first floor it also has the main Floo reception room. The Floo and guest room are under the ball room. All the other Floo's are locked or keyed to specific individual's blood so that even a polyjuiced imposter can't come through."

The older man had to admit that was some thought through basic protection. He doubted very much that was the only layer seeing as despite his school days Potter could think and had the power to back it up. Then there was the question of how he had known to come. Clearly from the moment his head had appeared he had been ready for a fight and had through how to confront it.

Severus was so busy thinking he only paid half a mind to the sudden stopping of his master. As such he continued on for half a pace then swiftly halted.

"Oh bugger I was hoping I could call before she found out"

With that Harry sprinted slightly back to the last landing and to the nearest mirror. Severus watched fascinated as the man lifted his hand. He had he waved it a complex motion that Severus seemed unable to remember even as he watched it preformed. The mirror clouded for a moment then was filled with the face of Hermione Potter.

"What is going on Harry? The wards flared and then nothing. It was Dobby's signature so I know he did something what happened?"

"It's fine Hermione. Draco got bit fresh with Dobby and Dobby called me and then I punished Draco and we still need to handle Dobby but for now he under orders to do nothing to harm himself till we both can talk with him."

Hermione bit back a low groan of frustration. Glancing up she checked that the door to the bathroom was still shut.

"Why didn't you call sooner? I was waiting for you to call or send a distress point but nothing happened so I called to see." Hermione knew that her husband hatted to strict. She was only too well aware of his past and worried about how having to punish someone would affect him.

"Sorry I was dealing with inner demons after hurting Draco. He is awaiting you by the way. I assume you will be coming home soon seeing as we will be needed at the Ministry in an hour and half." Harry was quiet and calm.

Severus watched the exchange from his place along the wall. There was an old air to whatever demons Master Potter was referring to, a hurt long since examined. He knew the tone well seeing as he used it when discussing his past with himself.

"Yes I will be home soon and I have something important to tell you that was relayed to Bill and Fleur last night after we talked to them. And then I suppose I will need to have a bit of a chat with the blond prat. See you soon Harry."

With that the mirror fogged back over and then reflected a formal looking Harry and a bit behind him a rather contemplative looking Severus Snape standing up pressed one of the dark waist coating. This was not the morning he had been anticipating. Then again he had been trying to resist expectations as they tended to be wrong and make your reactions to reality slower.

Turning smoothly on the spot Harry started moving again, "Come then we have somethings to cover in the next hour and then we will all need to be ready to face the day."

With that they set off down to the 3rd floor and to the North wing. Severus watched as they came out onto a balcony on the 3rd floor that looked down into the wondrous open space. The far wall as a full two stories lower than where they were standing. Across from him was a wall of glass that offered a commanding view out to the sea. Cold morning light filtered through the space crating an icy cold glory that only seemed to highlight the power of the house.

"Ah yes the grand foyer. I wanted to see how you would react. You came through here last night but we escorted you to your rooms using the internal stairs rather than bring you out here."

"How big is this place?"

"Well the West wing is four stories. The North wing is three the East wing is two and the South one." Came Hermione's imperial voice.

"You am home quick."

Harry smiled at Hermione while she mounted the last of the stairs while Severus inclined his head. The woman was dressed so simply that it understated he beauty. The deep red wool sweater and long gray skirt only made her look more ethereal. There was a grace that she had not had in school that now surrounded her.

"Well there is a blond idiot to handle and Dobby then I must get ready so I had to return quickly. I'll come by your study if I don't see you sooner. Oh and well we are here Draco is assuredly going to see Daphne today. We are all required to bring our slaves today for the formal binding."

"I know Neville sent word by owl post."

"Of course he did."

With that she was gone. Her body disappeared through the door and off to the small set of rooms. Severus followed Harry who made his way to the same stairwell that she had just come up. The stairs wrapped around and around from top to bottom. Down they went to a wide recessed loft that showed a wide seating area and halls and door that branched off. Mentally Severus wondered how much money Potter had. This was far more than he had ever been lead to believe that James had access to. Yes the Potters had been wealthy but surly not this wealthy.

"So this is the main seating area. We like to entertain our friends here. Hermione's office is off to the right and mine is just down the hall here. We like to have our own spaces though they are connected by an internal door. Here we are."

Harry waived his had again and the door opened. The room was much as it had been though Harry privately noted that the biscuit he had dropped was nowhere to be seen. Dobby must have come through on the way to the kitchen to straighten up. Severus noted the black rug with stars emblazoned along the border. The light colored book cases were almost silver in color. The far wall was a bank of windows with a window seat running the length of them. Then there was the desk. But Harry did not head for the desk as Severus had expected instead he was walking towards the fireplace just to their left.

Harry tried to keep the nerves from showing too much. It was nerve wracking having unknown man in the room with him. Even though he had been civil so far there was no denying that this was more challenging than anything he had yet faced. His tormenter and abuser in his house unarmed. Maybe this way why they had been delivered before the rules had been codified. So that torment could be laid down on these men before there would be rules to protect them.

"Well here we are. Do you have any questions?"

Harry slowly sank into a wingback chair. His eyes drifted to the embers in the fire. There was the soft ticking of the clock. Severus was unsure whether he was invited to sit sot he continued to stand.

As Harry showed no signs of speaking again Severus decided to take a risk and trust that he was serious in asking. "I suppose master I do. What to know what you expect of me? What will you want me to do? What will happen if I fail an order?"

With a melancholy sigh Harry responded, "I thought you might ask that and I will be honest I have spent much of the night thinking about this. For now I don't have any direct orders or expectations. I will tell you as I find things. As for today I suspect that it will be challenging. I will task you with keeping Draco under control and calm. There will be binding spells placed and then I don't know."

Severus felt frustration fill him. How was he supposed to control the boy? If his fate and health was going to be dependent on and childish boy-man then he was going to have to put the fear of Salazar into him.

"I will do the best I can master. I cannot guaranty that I will be able to completely control Draco but I will do the best that I am able."

"Your best will be all that I ask for."

Hermione walked slowly, her hands was shaking but there was nothing else to do. How had they managed to get here before the ink could even be laid on the documents making them the official masters? Draco needed to get a hold of his pride and learn to think before flying off the handle. She stopped in her room to grab a drink of water and try to stop the pounding of her heart.

After a few minutes though she admitted that there was no help for it. She would have to go deal with him. Pushing slowly off the edge of the total seat she started to the door and up one more floor to where he was.

Draco was trying to be calm. The pain from the hex was gone but he was jumpy waiting for Mistress Hermione. In the quiet of the place he heard the soft click of a door.

Draco's fear jumped sever notches and he reevaluated his earlier assessment on who he was more frightened of. He stepped into the sightline of the stairs. There would be no mistake this time no hiding or pride. Once again in under 12 hours he was going to have to depend on her mercy. He watched her light brown hair rise out of the stairwell then she was at the top. Draco quickly lowered his eyes realizing that anything that communicated submissiveness was probably going to be in his best interest.

Hermione walked closer to the boy. He was framed in the doorway with downcast eyes. The true picture of subservient she thought. But even with his questionable actions there was no doubt that he was already plotting to get in her good graces.

"Good morning Draco." Her voice has calm and measured, "Would you care to tell me why we are getting to talk like this instead of me getting to talk with Mrs. Weasley?"

There was no point in dancing about the issue. She had been almost able to forget that she would officially own a human in few hours. Then the wards had sounded and that intentional forgetfulness had been smashed. Then there was Dobby to consider, and though he carried himself like servant she thought of him like family. Dam Draco for interfering with family. The softness of her voice had a hypnotic quality. Draco shuddered a little. That voice had been the same hypnotism that The Dark Lord had. His voice could sound soothing and be filled to over flowing with danger. The rage he knew could hid there was terrifying.

"I was misbehaving and you were called back to deal with, your… your servant."

He kept his voice firm but the difficulty in labeling himself a servant. His heart screamed aloud declaring silently and mightily that he was no one's slave. Except in few short hours he would be hers.

Turing just a little she vacantly stared off into the slowly clearing sky outside. For a moment she shifted her focus to the wards and the comfort that they brought her. The steady pulse that was almost imperceptible but was a living beating heart in her life.

Coming back to the here and now she sharply commented, "Well that was the basic point even if it does miss the finer details. Though considering you know next to nothing about this house I am unsurprised there."

Draco paused for just a moment before plunging in with his key question.

"What do you plan to do with me?"

He felt his world lighten and constrict at the same time. Now the current fear was out in the open. She had free-range and gods help him if she picked something unpleasant. She casually conjured a low bench to sink onto. The clear power and integrated knowledge was amazing. She was somewhere else in her mind yet could perfectly create a bench. Draco had officially changed his order of who he was more scared of. A few minutes passed with her thinking and him getting more worried.

"I think you will help Dobby in the kitchen every morning for four days. That way you will be punished and so will he because he will demand to be. Then after four days I will see where you are at and decide from there what will be done."

She was standing now looking intently at him.

"Now on to other matters you look presentable which is good. You will accompany me to the Wizangamot there you will be formally bound into my service firstly and the Potter house's service secondly. At this time I will go and get ready you will wait here and then I will return."

With that she flicked her wrist and the conjuring disappeared. She turned and began to walk back to the stairs her had reaching for the wood of the banister.

Draco decided to take another risk.

"Um mistress."

"Yes Draco?"

Hermione was genuinely curious as to what Draco wanted. Her hand hovered over that banister while her eyes intently watched the man.

"May I company you? I want to know more about the house I will be living in and working for."

"No. I want this time to myself. Soon enough I will find you underfoot but I still want a last bit of not being a slave owner."

Hermione was angry again at the place that they had been brought to. But at least there was still some hope even if the reality was less than ideal. In the moments before she could start down stairs a stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?"

Draco couldn't decide if he loved or hated his own body for being so traitorous

"Yes. Dobby took the food with him."

The lady raised her eyebrows and looked at him with skepticism so Draco hurried on

"I am sure it was unintentional."

After a short pause she nodded while responding.

"Very well. Before we go I will see that you get some food."

Then she swiftly left and Draco collapsed onto the bed. The tension of the last little while made him restless about how the rest of the day would go.

...

Well here it is. I hope you all like it.


	5. First Time to Play the Role

I am very sorry for the long time between posts but I did say I am very pressed for time. I am always thinking about this story and look for (aka ignore my homework to make) spare time to write. If you really needed the disclaimer it's in chapter 1

...

First Time to Play the Role

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

The sun filled the master bedroom with soft misty golden light. Fleur came awake to the feel of Bill's hand resting gently on her stomach. He was snuggled close and his breathing was soft on her neck but she could tell that it was a little to fast for him to really be asleep. Gently she testingly stretched to see what would happen. His arm tightened for just a moment then he groaned.

"Arhgg I am so stressed."

Bill let go of Fleur and rolled little away from her. There was such frustration in his voice. He draped his arm over his face fully shielding his eyes from the light. Flipping over she punched down a pillow a little so that she could see her husband. His slim chest rose and fell under the sheet.

Reaching out she stoked his arm elbow to fingers, again and again. The slow movement she hoped would bring him some amount of peace. The sun slid higher in the sky.

"Hay, hay I know."

She reached over and lifted his arm off his face and lifted herself up a little so that she could look him in the eye. He looked piercingly askance at her but still she pressed on.

"I know this is frustrating but we are here and there really isn't another way to go."

Leaning over she kissed him gently on the cheek. She didn't like to wake up and immediately assault him with a large smooch. Not when he woke up like this at any rate. The mornings were a chance for both of them to get on the same page and handle any fears or troubles that sleep had dragged to the surface

"I woke up with a racing heart."

That didn't surprise Fleur very much. He often was under such stress from the bank and now this. She was struggling to maintain her own internal balance.

He sighed and the continued, "I don't want to be here. I don't want you to be mixed up in all this. I am doing the right thing taking her in? I don't want to be seen as a pervert."

Ah there it is she thought. Her mind was already whirling away. Though her body still was slow feeling her mind was ramping up to full drive. She knew that his would be too and lord knew how the young woman locked in the room across the landing was handling this. Bill moved to put his hand across his face but she grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm down. He didn't fight her but he didn't help her either. His forearm muscles rippled under his sleep shirt.

"Dear you know this is for the best. I like your brother well enough but he has a vindictive streak. As to everyone else I don't care. They can think what they want."

She finished up that statement by pulling herself closer and kissing him softly on the forehead while he slowly snaked his arm around her so as to pull her closer.

Gently stroking her back he whispered, "But I don't want them to think ill of you."

"I can't control what others think of me or us but we know the truth and in this moment I think that will have to be good enough."

"I suppose but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No my dear it doesn't but that is where we are."

Gently she kissed him on the lips as the alarm began to chime 7:45. It was time to get up and face the day.

Across the hall Daphne listened to the quietness of the house. She felt on edge. The shadow of the house stretched out to the beach and water. Even though it was small to say the least the placement on the small bluff made the shadow extra log and narrow. Her mind rifted to the recent past.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

 _Daphne stood between to men. Her head was lowered and her lips set in a grim line. She couldn't believe that she was about to be tossed on the mercy of a Weasly. Involuntarily she shivered. Swiftly a finger gabbed her hard in the side._

" _Be still bitch." She couldn't tell exactly which of her escorts said it other than it came from her right side. She stilled he breathing even more there was no reason to give them any satisfaction. She was an unseated lady of a great house and she would hold herself even now to the expectations that she intimately familiar with._

 _The lead man had knocked on the door and now they stood in the cold January powder waiting. Slowly the door cracked open and Ginny was half framed in the opening._

" _Daphne?"_

" _Are you the head of house?"_

 _The lead guard cut in swiftly._

 _Ginny looked swiftly at the man, "No but I will get him. Please you and she come in and wait. The rest of you will need to wait out here."_

" _I want all my man to come-"_

" _No. I am only allowing you and Daphne in my father can overrule me but until then you will have to accept my choice."_

 _She did not hold the door open any further and so the two of them were forced to side shuffle through the gap and slip in. The room was mercifully warm and cheery. The kitchen was worn but clean Daphne noted. Around the table were scattered various people all with some version of red hair._

 _Ginny looked across at an older woman who was halfway out of her seat._

" _Mum do you know where dad is? We need him."_

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

A deafeningly soft knock startled her out of her reverie. She watched to door closely as it slowly opened and Bill slowly poked his head in. His dark red hair was already swept back into a low ponytail.

"Oh good you are already awake. Um do you mind if I come the rest of the way in?"

"Do I have choice?"

She couldn't help it. She was tired and frustrated and her mind was turbulent. She hadn't heard anything about Draco in weeks and didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. She touched her left had where her betrothal ring was supposed to be but it was gone. The calming feeling that she had gotten from it was as elusive as the ring.

Bill was annoyed but as he stepped into the room he took a bracing breath. The woman had every right to be unhappy but this was not his fault. She needed to cooperate and work with him if this was ever going to work.

"Look Daphne I get that you're upset but do you think that this is not upsetting for us as well. We never asked for this yet here we are. Today regardless of what you feel we are going to be formally bound and I want that to be as smooth as possible. You are a Great Lady and I want you to have as little opportunity to be shamed as possible. I also want to be shamed as little as possible. I want you to work with me. Are you willing or am I going to have to compel you?"

She turned stood. The slightly overlong dress puddled about her feet. She knew that he really wasn't to blame. Then there was the fact that she didn't want to be compelled to follow his orders. Sighing she knew there really was nothing for it and she was going to have to bend a little.

"I will work with you Master. I will not need to be compelled to work with you. May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Have you heard anything about Draco Malfoy? You may or may not be aware that before all this we were engaged and I really want to know what happened. The guards hinted that he had been taken also but I could never get any confirmation."

"Draco was taken and I know where he is and I know that you will see him today. But," he raised his hand slightly to stall her already opening mouth.

"today will not be a day you can interact with him. I want to spend as little time in front of the cameras until we meaning my wife myself and you can sit down with clear understandings and work out how to live with this reality."

"I understand. May I give you a letter then that may be passed to his master and hopefully given to him? Who is his master anyway?"

"The Lady Potter is his mistress. I think she would be willing to handle a letter. Flicking his wand a few sheaves of paper appeared on the small desk by the bathroom door along with some ink."

Daphne hungrily watched the wand. Her fingers itched to hold hers but she knew that at least for a few more hours that was going to be impossible.

"Write quickly then come downstairs. You will need some food in you before we leave and we intend to leave at 8:30. Withdrawing he mostly shut the door.

Daphne wasn't sure how much time she had and there was so much that she wanted to say. Yet as she took the quill up in her hand all the thoughts seemed to get stuck in her mind. No words flowed and she froze her hand suspended for a long minute then she lowered the quill to paper.

 _My Dear Draco,_

 _I really don't know what to say. So I shall stick to basics. I am safe and I think I shall remain that way. I hope you will be safe too. Please think of a time beyond this reality where we might be able to pick up our lives. Till then please think of your present._

 _Daphne_

Quickly she blew on the ink to dry it. Without thinking she lifted it to her lips and kissed the paper before folding it. As she moved Fleur watched the younger woman from the small landing. It was almost 8:20 and the woman needed to hurry if she was going to have any food at all. Then the door opened and Daphne came face to face with her as she tripped on the gown which had gotten caught on the door as she had swung it open.

"Here let me help."

Fleur pulled out her wand and pointed it at the bottom of the dress. Swiftly the garment was slashed and the overly long hem was raised a few centimeters so that it now hung off the floor. With an even hem.

"We need you in the kitchen so you can grab a bit of toast or some yogurt or something. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day. Quickly the two woman went back down.

Bill sat at a dining room table plowing through bisects and ham. Sweeping her hand at the table where a few picking were scattered Daphne took it as an invitation to dive in quickly. As she picked up a hard-boiled egg she spotted her favorite kind of yogurt sitting nearby. Quickly dropping the egg and cracking the shell she spooned some plain Greek stuffed with berries into an empty bowl. The pace was blistering and the conversation nonexistent. She looked at the man that would soon be her master. His long dark red hair was pulled back to a low ponytail at the nape. He looked very smart in his formal black robs with a WG embroidered in royal purple on his lapel. The only indication that he was heir to the house. Softly a chime sounded and his head snapped up. The scars from Fenrear stood out as they were starched casting an odd look to his face.

"It's time I suppose." She whispered.

Her voice felt soft as Bill approached. Calmly he took her upper arm and guided her to the kitchen where Fleur was drying her hands. Gently so as not to frighten her he pulled her close and nodded to his wife. She popped away and they were a half turn behind her.

Draco and Severus were standing at the back of a ministry. His head was down eyes looking at the ground a half a meter out from his black boots. Severus was next to him. The vaulted ceiling arched away making the room feel grand. Draco knew the room fairly well. He had been here a few time with his father in the past. His mother would have taken the main couch and he would have sat in the chair to her left. The char he had seen his lady clam before being ordered to kneel. Hermione had jumped in at that point. She was clearly willing to take anyone on. She might be a good mistress after all. At least from the little he had seen she was fair. Her orders had been for him to stand and lower his eyes.

The volume in the room was picking up tempo. Draco heard the distinctive chime that signaled inbound apparaters had arrived at the receiving room. He turned his head slightly. He didn't dare raise it as he was afraid of going above his place. Internally he wrinkled his nose at the thought but with the words of his family's most trusted and only friend were ringing in his ears. He kept his head down. He knew who it had to be. She was the only outstanding person. Then footsteps approached.

The conversation dimmed a little as the various people turned to the doors that were now open. From his place across the reception room he couldn't tell much.

Draco wanted to look to see and assure for himself that she was alright but he fought the feelings down. In this room of Ministry officials it would be unwise to anger them. Hermione sat on a nearby chair and was closely, carefully, watching the young man. She had her wand drawn but concealed in the shadowed curve of her arm. She saw him flinch a few times and guessed that there was battle inside. Harry for the moment was distracted with Minister Deveron and Neville. There were a dozen Aurors about in corners and outside the door. Why the need she didn't understand. After all the men had now wands and unless both were beyond adept they would not be much threat without.

"Bill Weasly and Fleur Delacour née Weasley."

Severus felt Draco start at the words. He internally pleaded that Draco would keep his head down. This was most definitely not the time to disobey. He knew they were being watched and so only just retrained himself from reaching out. There were two Aurors right by them wands leveled and he worked to keep his head low and not draw any ire. He breathed in and out elevating the sound only slightly hoping that Draco would find it and use it to center on. Draco heard the slightly louder breathing and did as Severus had hopped he clung to it. He tried to be half a breath behind the man. In and out in and out.

The footfalls stopped and the room was calm then talk resumed in the form of Minister Deveron speaking.

"Well now that everyone is here I think it is time to tell you how today will progress. Shall we sit my friends?"

Daphne was held firmly by the arm and she had to admit that was a good thing because just across the room was a very familiar blond head. She couldn't see his face well because his hair hung lose. He was not in some ridicules bow or on his knees but he did not look up. She had been barred from speaking before they had even gotten five steps and she wasn't in the mood to test the Ministries tolerance at the moment.

"I think we can put her over there for now."

An Auror stepped up and took hold of Daphne.

"I would rather she stay with me." Bill said softly while gently pulling her closer.

"Oh you already don't like to let your things out of sight I see."

"I suppose that is one way of putting it."

Guiding her over to the lose ring of seats he swiftly whispered, "Would you like to sit or stand? I haven't a clue who long this will take."

Those present watched keen to see what would happen next. Draco too was eager to hear her voice.

"I will stand behind you master if you will allow it."

The steadiness and calmness was refreshing. She felt relieved that her voice had not quavered or cracked. She hoped that would be enough and that she would vanish into insignificance. Not that that was likely today. She looked passively down and stilled herself. This is just another one of father's exercises she chanted internally. I will come through this. As everyone began to settle a clear plea rang out

"Please let me speak openly mistress?"

Draco felt the mood shift. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. Severus felt fear fill his chest. The boy could not be this dumb. Surly he had not spoken.

"Did you need something Draco?"

Hermione responded before anyone else could jump in. Please let him hold his temper in check she prayed. He had promised not to cause difficulty here. Had he already forgotten? Harry drifted closer. He wanted to say something but this was out of his hands.

"I was hoping that I would be allowed to wait on you mistress?"

His heart pounded. He wanted to stand across from her. He admitted that it was selfish but he hadn't seen her in weeks and the temptation was too great. Hermione was not dumb she guessed the man's real motives but who was she to deny this. As long as he controlled himself she was willing to indulge this.

"Very well slave you may wait on me. Please step up." He raised his head and saw the room but more importantly he saw her. His feet carried him on automatically to stand by the chair. He thanked his lucky stars that he had so often attend on his mother. This he could do with minimal attention thus leaving the greater part of his mind free to drink in her presence. She infuriatingly looking down. But then he realized that he should do the same before someone pointed out his un-slave like behavior.

"Harry?"

Neville was looking intently on him.

"Yes?"

Neville lifted his eyes for one brief moment then dropped them. The message couldn't have been clearer. He would be expected to call Severus up now. Swallowing he hoped this would come out steady and even.

"Slave."

"Here master."

The silky sound washed over the room transporting many back to the classroom and being shredded by that voice.

"I wish you to wait on me."

"As you wish my master."

He walked up to the back of the couch Harry was sitting on and settled there. His eyes never lifted and his feelings were locked inside.

"Wonderful. Well shall we start writing the rules?"

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

I really thought about making this chapter longer but you all have been so wonderfully understanding that I couldn't do that to you. Please feel free to correct any errors or give any suggestions. I already have one and I intend to use it when the time is right.


	6. Falling houses

Go read the disclaimer in chapter one if you really need it. Italics are flashbacks. Let me know if you like them.

OoOo

Those who had not been sitting already settled into chairs that crated a loose circle. The yellow sandstone arched overhead but the sound was not echoing about. A dampening spell wove through the stone making sounds easier to distinguish and words more clear. Severus moved to stand behind Harry. Nearby seemingly forgotten in the room was an empty table. There seemed to be no real purpose for it and so he ignored it. The Aurors moved away from Draco and himself. He was certain that they were guarding the door and not paying as much attention to the meeting. He let his heavier breathing fall away.

Draco heard the softening of his mentors breathing. Though he was no longer clinging to it the same as when she had first arrived he was still raw inside. The first chance to see her and he could not. The universe really was unfair. Was it too much to ask for a chance to speak to his lady and thereby let her hear his voice again. Coldly the thought about her not wanting to see him as she was in this position thanks to him pulled at his mind.

"Well now that we are here does everyone know one another? Perhaps we will do a round of introductions, just in case?"

Draco heard to words but focused on the steady breathing that pushed back his fear and worry. Hermione felt uneasy. She did not like backroom deals though she was first to admit that she was heavily engaged in them herself. Gently she stroked her cuff with a finger. The fine embroidery really was something. Dobby had insisted on adding his own touch and she was astounded with the precision of the work. She knew her troubled mind was partly due to the man standing just behind her. While Draco had never been a friend she was adamant that this was really too much. She had heard his breathing hitch more than once since _she_ had arrived.

"Obliviously you know who I am and I assume that you know my second in command Lord Neville Longbottom. To Lady Potter's left is Mr. Ashton head of Magical law."

Bill was feeling more worried by the moment but couldn't quite place why. Lightly he stoked Fleur's hand.

"Next to him is Mr. Hearhome as the representative of records and archives. Then Mrs. Hashly as the liaison between us and Gringotts."

"Where is the Gringotts representative?" Bill realized what was making him uneasy.

He looked about in case he had missed them. The shuffle to get settled had been swift. Almost a swift as their arrival at the ministry welcome room and he supposed that there had been a chance that he had missed the forceful presence of a Goblin. Not likely though the room was not that big and had the air of an often rearranged place with the stone walls and corners swept bare. He had also worked for them long enough that it was second instinct to see them.

"That is Mrs. Hashly Mr. Weasley. I am sure I said her position."

"I heard you but depending on what you intend to do today you will need to have a Goblin representative. Her word will not be enough."

"We have you, no?"

Bill couldn't believe that arrogance of the man. The man was a small war hero but really, the amount of ignorance and possible prejudice that was being exhibited was shocking. They had just fought a whole bloody war over prejudice and here was the minister showing that he had learned nothing. Struggling to keep his irritation in check he responded

"I will not count. I am not a Goblin for one and for another I am much too involved and third I am not well versed in inner Goblin banking law. You will need to send for a representative. I advise you do it now not after negotiations. If your decision cannot be reconciled with the inner laws then we all get to go through this again."

Bill had no wish to be here any longer than necessary. Why they were not in one of the main chambers facing the entire Wizangamot right now was unsettling.

"Well Neville it appears that you were right in your suggestion. As such how about you go and summon a representative."

Neville didn't even move to stand up. He looked over his right shoulder at the door and lifted a finger. The Aurors moved out slightly as the door smoothly drifted open revealing a goblin just on the other side. He hated to display his power so casually but he had been working to get the power and now was a moment to establish his control. The wards in much of the ministry recognized him now as the second voice.

"I expected this to be the case and took the liberty of asking one to be on hand, just in case."

Draco stuffed his smirk down. He had never heard Neville give such a smooth comeback. Though he admitted he hadn't bothered to devote much attention to the man until recently. At school he had but only so as to torment the man. The goblin walked in.

"This is Master Law Bearer Griphook." Neville continued.

Harry looked more certainly at the goblin. He had thought he recognized him. Then again he had often felt that it was only good manners to recognize your banker. Severus watched Neville thoughtfully. He like his pupil had never considered the man to be much of anything but clearly that was not a right opinion if this action was anything to go by. He returned his eyes to a lower level while his mind processed the information. Clearly there was more to see.

Neville looked on the room with clear eyes. The near imperial gaze was dropped after a moment. He knew that he had made a point. He was a well-researched and thorough man. Mrs. Hashly felt the sting. He calmly sipped his glass or water and standing up he nodded to the goblin.

"Thank you Master Law Bearer. I welcome you to this place and ask that you indulge in our wizards squabbles."

"I will be here when you actually say anything that may be worth my care."

With those words he stalked off to the table that had been surrounded by most of the group only minuets beforehand. With an unreadable look he set down the briefcase he was carrying and clapped his hands. With a resounding crash the table dropped with its legs suddenly cut down a good half meter. The papers and food that had been on it flew two different directions. That papers neatly piled themselves in a stack along that wall the food and drink flew to the table just behind Severus.

The various levels of stunned expressions were all too interesting.

"Goblin's can do magic?" demanded Mr. Hearhome looking positively ghostly.

"Yes Mr. Hearhome. How did you think Goblin forged weapons and armor came into being? They did not just happen." Neville's scathing voice was on full display. Hermione felt inclined to chime in but the realized that her friend had the matter well in hand. He waived a hand and the Aurors lowered their wands. He was powerful and the room knew it.

Severus again lost all pretense of keeping his eyes lowered. Was the same man that had been such a disaster in his class? He knew from personal experience that Alen Hearhome was not one to fold quickly. Neville was clearly not the same as he had been in school. Perhaps he really could be of help. Had it been in private he would have thanked him here and now but it was not a private place so the thanks died in his mind.

"Simply because you have never seen it done does not mean that it is not done." Bill quietly followed up. "I have seen their magic and believe me it is every bits powerful as what we have."

"Oh um yes I guess I never thought of that."

The space descended into an uncomfortable moment of silence. Hermine started to rise and Draco quietly leaned forward.

"What do you need My Lady? I can get you food or drink if you need."

His voice was soft and smooth.

"Oh um I was going to get some water. If you don't mind."

"Of course My Lady I shall be right back."

Draco swiftly backed away and turned for the table. The soft shoes made no identifiable sound on the stone. Daphne lifted her eyes and watched his retreating back. The grey and black fit him well. She wondered who had suggested such nice colors to highlight him. She had often asked him to dress in those colors as they were pleasing to look at and see. Had the walking bush brush actually developed a sense of fashion? Behind him the conversation started again. Severus realized that he probably should be doing the same but he didn't have any cues worked out and was unsure how Harry would react to being interrupted.

The glasses really were not the finest and he wrinkled his nose over them. Really was it so hard to properly attend to some of the most powerful people in Brittan? The all had a distasteful logo of ministry etched into the glass. Deciding he needed to hurry he silently grabbed one and poured the water. Returning to the chair he dared not come around a block her view. But, as she clearly didn't know to lift her hand to wait for his return he snaked his arm around the worn velvet and slipped the glass to her along with a soft comment.

"I am at your call My Lady do not feel odd at sending me." He whispered as he handed her a tumbler of water.

Bill finally voiced his second overarching concern.

"I must admit Minister I am slightly confused as to why we are having this conversation here and not in front of the full Wizangamot."

"Well you see Mrs. Weasley we felt that it would be best if instead of giving everyone a chance at input we would go in there with everything set. It becomes a simple yes or no vote."

Neville looked intensely at his hands. His diamond ring of power glittered lowly in his shadow. The plainness of it decrying the rising strength of the house. This was the key bit. He hopped that they would not feel betrayed in this. There was a better chance of favorable terms in this setting. He had suggested this course and mentally prayed that they would walk it. There simply was no reason to involve more people. There was already enough contention about this.

Harry was looking a Neville as the man had suddenly seemed extraordinarily interested in his hands. People still underestimated him. He was in Gryffindor for key reasons but he also had more than a few touches of Slytherin in his mind.

"Well not that we are here I think it is time to actually discuss what we are here for Severus. A period of Five years with no control and you Harry will be given full control of his Gringotts account. Almost the exact same deal with Draco but so as to appear in a better light you will offer Mrs. Malfoy a small stipend to live on when she moves from her house as you will now control it. And for Daph-"

"No that is not acceptable minister." Harry was calm, "I was under the impression that we would be discussing and agreeing to a set of rules not having them dictated to us without any chance at input. Was I mistaken?"

Draco suppressed a shiver of fear. The power that was tinging his Lords words was the same as from this morning. He felt the spot on his neck ache with the flow of each word.

"Well no but we thought that we would expedite this."

The room was looking at Harry. Hermione took over the conversation. They fed off one another and danced a complicated give and take in negotiations. Though there was no stated prejudice against women the wizarding world it still was not as welcoming a place for a woman. She leaned forward slightly her voice hypnotic.

"Did you ask Neville about our feelings? He could have told you that pre determining our wishes were a mistake. Besides we will need to check any financial dealing with their representative so ordering us to take your terms may not even be possible."

"Well then what were you thinking Mr. Potter?" Minister Deveron asked. He wanted to get the conversation back with the man as he felt more comfortable with him then with his wife. She was a bit intimidating.

"Forgive me but it is Lord Potter Minister."

Deveron closed his eyes. The boy was every bit as hard charging as he had thought. Before he could get any further in thinking Lord Potter started talking again.

"I was thinking 5 years for Severus to serve my family. His personal wealth with be under my control this will include any property. As to the nature of how he is dressed or allowed to live that will be my discretion as he will be my representative. He will also still be protected by the laws governing harm and reparations. Master Law Bearer Griphook is the financial part of this possible under your laws?"

"The Goblin Nation would accept those terms as long as you were willing to guaranty that a sum capable of sustaining existence for five years after freedom was set aside."

"I would have no difficulty in signing such an agreement. Thank you."

"Lady Potter are you willing to take the same agreement?" Neville asked because he knew that she wanted to establish herself as a force on her own not beholden to the same vain as her husband.

"No Neville I am not. Draco is not quite in the same situation. He will serve for 5 years and I will have to sole say in his dress and punishments. But there is still Lady Malfoy to think about. I will possess half the fortune as well as any patents or business holdings as compensation and the voting rights but she will be able to stay in the Manor. I have no wish to own such a place and never wish to go there.

"Master Griphook – "Mr. Ashton started.

"Master Law Bearer Griphook" He responded evenly while still looking over a thick stack of papers.

"Forgive me. Master Law Bearer Griphook is that the maximum that she can take?"

"No she can take more in terms of bank accounts but I do not believe that Lady Potter is likely to accept more then what she has laid out. I know this lady well enough to know that she will have already researched the field and is asking for what she knows she can get and more importantly what she would be willing to take."

"I see. Just to be clear you do no govern the patents and business holdings?"

"No Mr. Ashton we at Gringotts have no patents or business holdings with the Malfoy family. We only have the transactions of money moving from one account to the next. Though those moneys may be moving from accounts registered to one or more business holdings. The dealings of the legal papers and deeds you are speaking of if any will be firmly within your jurisdiction."

"Then I think we should discuss how far you can go in terms of punishing your property."

I think seeing as you are determined to label them as inanimate objects I don't see why you have any say in what we do. Also seeing as we do not take that same track we want to explicitly layout what we will not do. How does that sound?"

"I was just about to get there Lady Potter." Mr. Ashton smoothly cut in, "We were thinking that nothing would be off limits and that you could do anything you see fit."

The distaste on Fluers face mirrored the disgust that exploded our of Harry. In a blur of Purple over robe he stood. He would never be the biggest but he had power none the less.

"And how do tell is that going to play in the public sphere Mr. Ashton? If I were the public or more importantly a person about to become a slave what does that say to me? I would be terrified and afraid. I want to show that if we need to go through with this barbaric action that we are people of mercy and that we will not abuse."

"I as Lady Potter do not want a carte blanche. I do not need one. Instead I will promise to do nothing that will result in death or permanent harm. I will not unduly deprive safety and peace of mind. I will not kill."

"As Lord Potter I echo those terms."

"But the point must be gotten across." Mr. Ashton insisted solemnly.

"I think that the point has been gotten across Mr. Ashton. We are not about to bow to any further connections. I have too much experience of being at others questionable mercy after someone else thought they were doing a good thing. I will not put someone into my care that could be my father and remove all limits. If you still do not publicly declare them when we take the magical then you can bet they will be on the front page of the Profit and the Quibbler by this time tomorrow."

Hermione stood and walked over to her pacing husband. The two were like Lilly and James should have been. Mr. Ashton wondered when they would eclipse his parents.

"Very well. We will agree to your limits. Now on to Daphne. Seeing as she is a misdirected slave we feel that we should increase her years of service and strip her fortune and give it to one Ronald Weasley."

"Again Minister you cannot leave a family destitute." Griphook was board and his raspy voice was hard.

"What my head of house has or has not done is not the prevue of this meeting. Regardless of if you agree with my father he chose to intervene and therefore is not a factor."

"I would like to suggest something." Daphne was anxious.

She slowly came around to stand in the center of the chairs. Her hem swept around her feet. She wished it trailed to the ground so that she would seem to float. Her mind raced. What in her very limited and soon to be even more restricted life was there that she had to bargain with. She still thought about her sister and their interrupted relationship. They had been moving to a truce and she was just trying to keep her family intact.

"You wanted to speak slave?"

The condescension and borderline anger in Alan Hearhome's voice shocked Severus.

"I do believe that while I am to be one I am not one yet and therefor have all the rights and freedoms that I would unquestioningly enjoy still intact. As such I have the power to speak for my family's power."

"Very well you may speak." Alan Hearhome said.

The grudging words and anger that flashed through half the room were little unnerving. She had gone to Christmas parties at Alan Hearhome's house. He had offered her a place of refuge when things had been bad at home.

"Thank you. I wish to offer the possibility of serving for 5 years. In order to make this happen I will consent to waiving my right to a granted fund that would sustain me after my term of service is done. I will also waive any limits to my person that might retrain Bill and Fleur Weasley. This means that I will have no legal protection and my family will have no legal recourse if anything were to happen to me. In order to satisfy Mr. Ronald Weasley I will consent to half my family's liquid fortune being transferred to him post haste. My master will hold my voting right on the Wizangamot until my sister comes of age or when I am free. If she obtains the seat before I am free she will give it up at my freedom. I will sign a document that House Greengrass will not attempt to change any laws passed during my service until a period of 10 years have elapsed from the date of my release. I will also sign over anything that was not transferred to one Ronald or was in the Greengrass manor or vault 616 as of the start of this meeting to my master as well. Is that enough to hold my service at 5 years?"

"I do believe that that would be acceptable yes." Neville confirmed.

Why had she given up so much? Neville wanted to grab one of the new time turners out of the department of mysteries and turn in back and tell her she didn't need to go so overboard. She would have been able to keep the limits and just given up the money. But she had gone all the way. He wanted to scream. She had truly made herself a slave; and done so more effectively than anything they would have done.

Draco internally was struggling to find a way that that would not have justified a yes. She was putting herself in very vulnerable position. He reiterated his pleas to the gods that she would be safe. If this Bill wanted to rape her there was no stopping it. If he wanted to beat her there would be no voice to speak. She would be at the mercy of two people that he knew little about. He fervently hoped that they were not like Ron.

"Master Law Bearer Griphook I assume that you would have the necessary documents?" She was looking at the Goblin and he looked back.

"Lady Greengrass I do. I will need a few minutes to collect everything needed. If we adjourn for a small time I will have everything in 30 minutes."

"Well I think we can do that. Why don't we take some time and I will go and update the rest of the Wizangamot that we can expect to vote within the hour."

"Minister?"

Fleur was watching him carefully. She was standing her long dress falling a cascade of dark red that made her the most wonderful thing to look at was focusing all her power on the man. The place faded and he looked. Bill really was far too lucky. Fleur disliked using her power so overtly but there were still risks and the Wizangamot could still rewrite the terms. Thy had worked hard to get these terms and more to the point she was worried about the girl being put in Ron's care.

"I trust that you could simply send a patronus. There is no reason to break the conclave. We wouldn't want accusations of leaks to muddle things."

"No no I suppose not Madam. I think yes it would be wise to keep us all here, just the thing."

Shakely he lifted his wand and fervently prayed that he would be able to conjure a corporeal patronus. He didn't want to look the fool in front of a woman like this. A small dog sprang forth. It was not quite as crisp and clean as he would have liked but it had come.

"We will be with you to carry out the vote within the hour. We are waiting on some paperwork to be handled with Gringotts."

With that he lowered the wand and the dog lowered its head in mirror movement. Spinning about it disappeared into the stone. The silvery glow cut off with its passing and silence rained supreme. No one seemed to be quite sure as to what to do. Harry and Hermione got to their feet and retreated to a corner of the room away from the Goblin and the table of food. Severus followed as a towering presence. Draco slid near Hermione. Neville smiled while fiddling with his sleeve. They almost had everything set.

Fleur slipped to her feet. She wanted to get out of the room yet as that was not possible thanks to her own words. She moved as far away from the fragments of the group as possible. While walking she looked across the space and managed, after a few moments, to catch Hermione's eye.

Disengaging from Harry she drifted off. A shadow following her. Draco was only a meter behind her and would be like that at all function for the next five years. The thought crossed her mind to order him to go and get something to eat. But no, that would only introduce more problems before they had had a chance to establish a working relationship. All he knew of her was those 6 years and a few encounters in the 1 and half years after while her star was rising and his falling. A living breath reminder of the restitution gone wrong. It was disconcerting to have him there but that was how it was to be.

"Slave I would talk to Hermione alone."

Draco looked to her. She could release him but not this other woman not while there were no signs established.

"Please wait aside for me. I will let you know if I need anything."

With the dismissal he stepped back a bit and waited hungered to hear but warry.

"How are you holding up child?"

"About as well as I can expect. I ran into a spot of trouble this morning but nothing too big. I think alright. I believe Severus was told to keep him under control. What about you three?"

"She wanted to give Draco a letter and I said you might be willing to play go-between. She has been hard to read. I think anger but so well hidden that I cannot do more than guess. You know they dumped her at the Burrow and left after giving the paperwork to Ron."

"So how did you come up with her then?"

"Arthur in a word."

 _Bill felt the late afternoon summer breeze ruffle his hair. He had intentionally apperated in further away than needed so he would have time to prepare and meet whatever fire storm made his father so riled. The crunch of dry grass underfoot kept him rooted in the here and now. Coming up to the garden gate he heard the distinct sound of a few garden gounmes diving for safe cover; he wished he could do the same._

 _He didn't even need to rise his hand to knock on the worn door. It was wrenched open and his father was there. The anger and strength that stood out were strange with a frightening tinge. He never looked that way._

" _Bill do come in."_

 _The voice gentle but then Bill saw the flash of the Family ring. He had almost never seen it. It was their greatest treasure and had long been out of use with the loss of their status. Now though it was his to wield and that meant that whatever was going on Bill would be at its heart._

On the two women talked their soft voices only a whispering undercurrent in the room. Draco watched Fleur pull from her bag a letter and pass it over. The move was accompanied by a look at him. His mistress nodded and then moved the envelope in her inner pocket of her over robe. Time had moved on.

Bill stood watching his wife talk with Lady Potter. Draco's gray clothing and pale skin were oddly cast in the yellow, warm, light of the sandstone. Thoughts drifted on what would happen next. Ron could certainly get a sympathy vote but he was mostly sure that his father could keep overruling him. Still he wanted to assure the girl that she would be safe so he pulled Daphne even further aside and talked softly to her.

"Do not be afraid. I will defend you in that courtroom the way Ginny defended you. I have the right to do this."

"Master I know. I grew up learning the rights of an heir and though slavery was till of late out of favor it was still covered by the good tutors."

Her tone light and the mask never moved. It was as though stone spoke and offered recitations on the things it had overheard. It was one of many strange recitations that fitted started and sputtered out as most pretended to one degree or another to be heavily engaged in their own conversations. Truly the whole attention of the room was on one Goblin and his impossible to hear conversation behind a magically raised barrier. The minutes slipped by and the talk stilled till all appeared to be stone.

"I am ready Lady Greengrass."

Bill reached out to her but then paused. Her eyes were set and face devoid of emotion. The room watched her as she moved across the space. Her steps were not unduly slow but there was no hurry here. Her house was prolonged in its power the longer it took to cross the space.

"If you come over here and look you will see that I have drawn u the papers and that it is exactly as stated. Please sign these and then I will have the minister sign and Bill Weasley and Ronald Weasley sign their respective parts in time."

Daphne carefully read the papers. Though the Goblins were neutral for the most part any Great Lady would be well advised to read any contract with care. Especially when considering the extreme transfer of wealth that was about to happen. Her last act as Lady Greengrass and for House Greengrass for years to come.

Lifting her hand she took up the quill. The room hung suspended in anticipation. Draco leaned forward tipping into a step. Severus's hand shot out and fell on his shoulder. He wanted the man to stop. Draco's eyes shot over to the woman. Her hand still suspended in an infinitely short moment. Lifting his hand to his mouth he fought down the scream that was rising. Daphne glanced over. She saw the two men locked together. Her teacher the man that knew her past was not looking at her. Severus did not look at his student. He wanted to remember the woman as one of the brightest balancing force in Slytherin. She lowered her eyes and tried to channel all of her love for Draco into her deepest arts of her mind.

She turned her head back to the documents. Five years only five years. She chanted in her mind. Lowering her hand the cream paper waited. Her quill was almost touching now. Bill watched her closely. He respected her. Would he have been as brave had their places been switched? Neville locked his feelings away and watched the dimming of a house. This was the end. This was the thing that would save all the others awaiting slavery. These three were taking the fall so others could rise. They did not know yet but they would. There would be no thanking soon but it had to be. He had found no other way.

Daphne Greengrass finished the signature with a flourish and her shoulders fell up and down with near silent sobs. Neville walked over to the door. This was the new moment he hated most now but knew there were about to be a host of moments to hate.

"We should not keep the Wizangamot."

oOoO

Author note: Hi everyone. I am really sorry the updating is going so slowly. I lost control of my account and it has been a weeks long process of trying to get it back. I just came up with a crazy work around to fix it. I wanted this done ages ago. I am still working on this story but I have work and class to think about. I got to go with my university to the Women's Lacrosse National Championships. Supper fun but it basically took me away for a solid week last week, in the middle of term. I am working on the pacing and figuring out how to better work with page breaks and flash backs if needed. Anyway thanks for your support. Let me know what you like and what I could fix. Thanks.

A very short extra author note here.

I have received a few request to include sexually explicit rape(s) between a master and slave. I am not going to write that. Why? A: because I am not comfortable writing that. B: because while I feel that showcasing one person's control over another's sexuality is a great way to show the power differential that comes with a master slave relationship and that element will be included on some level. I am not going to write a story where I am writing rape porn. That is not to say that this story will not include sex, mentions of sex or confronting past abuse. I actually have no idea on those fronts. But I am not going to have Bill or Fleur rape Daphne, Harry or Hermione rape Severus or Draco, or force any combination of them to rape each other.

I hope this clears up any confusion. If you have any specific questions please feel free to message me. I just want readers to know what won't and will be on the table.

Thanks,

Ravenlorddoctor


	7. One and a half trials to disaster

Hi everyone I am back. I won't explain here because I think we should get on with the story.

OoOo

There were three more Aurors outside the room. Everyone filled out and the twelve guards closed in. The space was rather empty. There were a few small benches scattered about as this was a reception and arrival room. The alcove for apparition and Floo were off to the left side of the exit doors. Harry moved over to his wife. Reaching out she took him in her arms and pressed her into his shoulder.

"I don't want to do this."

His mouth was pressed into her hear and muffled his words, "I know my love yet we need to if asked. I hate the idea of being the one with the power over another but at least I have you to keep me back."

"You are not your Uncle. You will be everything he was incapable of being."

"Shall we escort the Goblin out now Minister?"

"No Capitan Eyer. We will need him to oversee the final signing of the banking papers should the enslavements be consented to." Mrs. Hashly stated with a solemnity that Draco had never heard before.

Bill smiled a little. Though the woman had done little to recommend herself in that room she clearly did not need a reminder of what she could and could not do. Steering Daphne by the shoulder he found his way to Fleur.

With a touch to much joviality that caused harry to flash a glare as the Minister announced, "Well, let us be off. Capitan send someone a head and let them know that we are coming."

Capitan Eyer snapped a look at one of the younger looking and very familiar men, "Macmillan go quickly now."

With a swift smile the man turned and ran from the reception area with lighter than expected footfall he disappeared down the hall that they all at a slower pace walked towards.

"Come we shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Eager to punish us Mr. Hearhome?"

Daphne couldn't keep it in any longer. She was sick of a man that her father had considered a friend to be so cruel. Alan Hearhome whipped round. His robe spiraling out. Bill gripped her shoulder hard sending pain though her body.

"Ow"

"I assume she will be punished the moment you are officially her master?"

"Yes."

The answer was as tight as the grip he had on her shoulder. He had spent years moving packs of materials needed for cures breaking and climbing though broken tombs. He had admittedly underestimated his strength and the thinness of her body. Still he did not let up; he wanted her to feel the pain if only to silence her. Sharply he forced her to face him.

"Daphne you need to stay quiet and if I am made your master I will be forced to make you answer for this."

"I say she be silenced before we go any further. What do you think Lord Longbottom?"

With a swiftness that seemed normal Neville shut down the line of thought.

"She is not a slave yet Alan. She has signed the preliminary finical transfer documents it is true and the display in there was only the likely beginning. But until the vote she is still the Lady of house Greengrass though she is under the equivalent of house arrest and detainment and bond."

That shook Daphne to the core. She had been in fear all night only now to learn that she could have gone home and seen her family one more time. That she could have held her sister and shown them that she was okay. Yes there would have been the inconvenient factor that Bill would have been needed but if one could get past that she would have been home.

"What she says or does right now may require sensor but I can tell you that you have no right to demand her punishment. It would not do well to walk in there with her gaged."

Tuning Neville looked very closely at the woman and continued in the same mild tone. "I know that we had nothing to do with one another at school and you have little motivation to listen to me but I need to stress to you that antagonizing the situation is only going to make this process worse for you. Bill is a reasonable man and I am sure Alan would find it in his heart to not push the matter if it stops now but keep on this road and you will be putting a great deal of harm out on everyone. I ask that you please do everything in your power to not make this more painful."

Leaning closer. "We don't have the votes to save any of you assuredly. We need to convince a few more to go against this."

Struggling to hold back the tears she nodded her head. The hat had been right she really should have gone to Gryffindor. She knew she could be cunning but the trauma of first seeing Ron's leer followed by Ginny's kindness to Arthur's sympathy then being dumped a Bill's and now this. She almost wished she was back in the cells because that fear she had at least come to terms with.

"I am sorry I spoke without thinking."

After few beats more they lurched en masse back on track and Neville moved causally back to the minister's wake. Alan glared once more before setting off to join the minister and his second in command. The walk was quick enough and soon they were all getting in one of the garish gold elevators

"We will be going to courtroom 10. I think you have been there before Lord Potter." Announced Alan Hearhome.

"I have though I do not remember that room fondly."

"Well perhaps you will feel differently today. There have been many renovations made to it over the last few years. That is why we have been meeting in room 7 for the last little bit. Today is the first day we will be back in our home."

Getting out on the level Daphne knew that they were not far. A short walk and one more staging ground to go.

Severus moved behind Lord Potter. The man walked arm in arm with his wife. The field of purple danced with the crest of A Lilly flower underlined by two lightning bolts felt almost alive. He wondered at the crest it was not the one he remembered for House Potter. There had been a time when it had been a crest of the poppy above the sea. There was so much he realized he didn't know about his almost guaranteed master.

The stone was not so warm here and the place was grand and had been enlarged to show off even more. The space and cold grandeur shot through with dusty purple veins that made all look in low in comparison except for the Wizingamot robes which were highlighted. The arch of the granite stretched above and made Daphne feel small. She looked at the back of Bill. He was dressed in the dark maroon of his house but lacked the over robe that Harry and Hermione had.

She disliked being so close to so many Aurors but it couldn't be helped as she swiftly followed the group. Had it been her choice she would have been further up with Draco and Severus but they were walking quickly behind Harry and Hermione and she had been shuffled to the back. The anger that still simmered in her was so close to the surface. Every fiber bent in rage at the thought of having to stand and take the accusations of the Great Families that she was personally familiar with in many ways.

Neville felt the deep thrum of the ministry wards. They were close and he was listening to the power of that stone turning the lines over as they walked. He had never assumed that he would have such an affinity for the work of runes but here he was. The clattering made by their group should have echoed and resounded on the stone but did not. Deveron led them down to courtroom 10.

Just before the last set of bends right were Daphne and Harry and Hermione knew it would Neville stopped and the group came to a halt.

"Minister?"

With that he stepped back and all eyes fell on the minister.

"Right yes this is how it will work. There will be three rounds of voting one for each of the confirmation or rejection of enslavement. It will be a simple yes no vote. We will tell them what you will be allowed to do and clarify any points then the vote. There will be a limit of no less than 30 minutes and no more the 60 for any discussion unless it is deemed that a question would need a fuller answer. You are allowed to vote Daphne which means you will need your wand back."

At this Bill pulled her wand from inside his undetectable extendable wand holster that was strapped to his thigh.

"I would caution using that right."

"Before we set off I think we should explain for those that may not have been here before how the room is laid out."

"Oh, yes Neville very right. So there is the main exit/entrance and that is where we will be coming in. The voting members have several entrances afforded to them. On your left will be the public gallery and that covers one half of the room. There are multiple security wards and most of the Auror core will be monitoring that side. The speaking floor has a Sonorous charm on it so you can be heard all about without shouting. The witness gallery along with the press gallery and the support staff will be directly opposite of the entrance. The Left side is for the houses to sit in. The Great houses are along the lower levels with main ministry officials in the first two rows. The voting members that are not great house are on the upper levels."

"Master Law Bearer Griphook I have made sure that you will have a seat next to me in the administration section." Said Mrs. Hashly.

Griphook only nodded his head once and Bill had to admit the lady was coming along. Maybe she had simply not needed this level of protocol in a while and that was why she had put in such a bad showing before.

Severus found the whole thing very rushed and quite insufficient. He knew how to give good instructions even in a rushed moment. He had little knowledge of the Minister so he could not say if the man was really this absent minded or it was just front.

A swell of noise welled up though the hall. Serverus's wrinkled his nose in annoyance. Did they really not have the muting ward already in place? He glanced up for just a moment and managed to catch Neville glaring at Hearhome. The voices of the full Wizangamot, press and public reverberated and pounded. So the man had not fully activated the security wards. As they entered the roar of nose that tidal waived over them at their entrance causing Mrs. Hashly to slightly flinch.

 _Draco felt the noise of the wards blowing apart. He looked his mother how she was bent clutching her head. The assault was violent and even as the fall back holder he felt the pounding assault in his head._

" _Mother give me control! Hurry."_

 _The full force of the ward control slammed into him. Rapidly he began activating the fallback wards. He had always been a stellar student but he was not convinced that he would be able to get everything up quickly enough. Whoever was out there was skilled and there was more than one. The wards even in their shattered state were still trying to hold their shape. It was no use they were coming to quickly._

" _Feather!"_

 _The last house elf they had popped into existence._

" _Take Mother away and guard her. Do not seek me. As commander of the wards do it now."_

 _A sharp blink and the elf was off to his mother. "Dra-"and they were gone. He turned to the business of rapidly sealing the house and the rooms that ought not to be entered. He could not hold them back so instead focused on the table his wand and hand rapidly tracing runes in the air. His mind pounding along the house line slamming doors shut and sealing them with his blood right._

Neville activated the ward the Alan had conveniently forgotten to wrenching Draco out of the memory.

Bill looked up the where his father sat though he did not go to join his father in the right hand place. Instead he slogging followed the guard across the floor to the first four benches sat to the voting lords' right. He hated that the press were sitting so close to them. They sat just behind the galleries they were being lead to. There would be no privacy today. Every look and word was going to be analyzed. Behind them were the pages and assistance's to various offices and people in a few cases.

Swiftly Bill pulled Fleur into the first row. He wanted as much space between him and the press as he could manage. Daphne quickly followed, not just because she felt that that was a good look but she too wanted as much separation from the press as possible.

Harry meanwhile had slowly walked up to his seat. He was not that far off the floor sitting in the 5 level and close to the stairs. The stone was firm underfoot. A few members leaned out to say various things. He couldn't bear to look about so he kept his eyes dead and walked without sight to his seat.

Daphne looked at him with an intense amount of masked jealousy. Her seat was only one level further up and along the stars that ran next to the entrance. She wanted to be up there; in all truth she could simply go up there; she was under house arrest but not yet legally bound. Until then she could still stand in her house's place.

Draco had softly followed the lady of his dreams. He saw her looking up and the rigidness of her back. He thought about saying something to her but the closeness of the press stilled him.

"Sit Draco we have enough room."

He sat quickly. Then he noticed that Severus was not on the same bench. He could only assume that the man was just behind him alone at the back of the gallery. Severus sat a rigidly. It was strange to be sitting when such trouble was coming down. Had this been Voldemort he would have been on his knees with his head thrown back so as to allow the man to enter his mind at any time. He of course would never let the man in but he had made the best show ever of doing so.

Lady Bones stood. After the war and a bit of recuperation she had taken back her old mantel of head of law enforcement. She had sadly not been able to call back the use of her office and its resources from hunting those who were innocent and seeking peace in new lives. These three were the hopefully enough sacrificial lambs that would take out the anger and rage and sate the populace. She had at least one that battle over taking these three out of the new life they should have had.

"There shall be order in the court. I declare that this judgment is open and that all right and rules shall be respected and followed or the violator shall face the full censure of the court. The process shall be thus. First we shall spend 2 minutes ahead of each trial covering what the terms of that proposed enslavement shall look like both financiallyand physically. The first to be addressed shall be one Severus Snape and the matter of if he shall be given over to slavery under Lord Harry Potter. The second case shall address if one scion Draco Malfoy shall be given over into Slavery under Lady Hermione Potter. The third case shall decide if Daphne Greengrass Head of House Greengrass shall be given over into slavery. Head of Weasley has elected to invoke his head of house rights and pass the ownership of one Lady Greengrass to William Weasley. Each trial shall be given no less than 30 minutes and no more than one hour unless it is deemed that more time be taken. At the peal of the bell the floor shall open on the two minutes the next peal will start Severus Snape's case proper. All the rules of the court will be in effect and no quarter given to those that would disrupt these proceedings." With that she raised her hand and the ministry ward pealed a low mournful bong.

Almost at once Lord Shton stood up and quickly took to the floor. "I think the first question I think should be answered is what the present armament that they arrived here by is. They seemed very subservient already. Has the minister taken the route of convicting and holding trial after?"

"No Lord Shton I have not. It was recommended that the families take care of the house arrest and control of these till today. They were not however delivered into the houses control till late yesterday."

"Who's recommendation?"

Shton was known to be less then magnanimous to the minister. He was old enough to see that the man was not always as kind or stupid as he looked.

The minister looked hard at the Lord. "As minister under the founding rules I am bound to protect those in the Auror department that come to me in confidence. Do you have any thoughts on the situation of the accused?"

"How is he to be bound? How are they all to be bound?"

At this Neville stood. "The bond that has been chosen for all of them is Bellazar's binding with the spell being altered to have an end date component. The addition of this end date component means that some of the nature of the spell is weaker. The bond does not allow the master to closely monitor slave's mood or will. This also will negate the full truth component though it will prompt that the truth is a desirable thing."

Before he could continue House Tannor cut in.

"What are the financial armaments for Snape?"

Shton acknowledged to speaker change and retreated from the floor. Neville remained standing and took the question.

"All assets that belong to the Snape and Prince fortunes will be acquired by Lord Potter and fall directly under his control. There are limits that will exist in accordance with Gringotts law and under the temporary binding nature specific actions that may not be made to ancestral property that are defined under the temporary enslavement acts of 1365 updated in1552 again in 1869 which is that last time the code was updated and therefor will be used to define actionable items. Those items may be used but must be left in serviceable condition."

"I think we would all like to know what Gringotts law? We are not in the Goblin nation."

"No but we bank with them and therefore any money they move about must be done in accordance with their law. In this case upon gaining his freedom Lord Potter must agree that Mr. Snape will be provide with five years' worth of liquid assets that would be enough to sustain life. We have also surpassed time and therefore we shall no move to the direct case of to enslave or not enslave Severus Snape."

Thus finishing his speech Neville smoothly sat down and waited. There was a lull as the various houses fell into personal conversation. It was strange to see such swirling of mood. Severus hid behind a blank mask. Looking at the back of Draco's head he wondered if anyone would stand and come to his defense. He resisted the temptation to stand and defend himself and prayed that he would not be asked to the floor. Embedded in the low wall the separated the galleries from the speaking floor the hourglasses ticked down.

Across from the Lords and behind a no active muffling spell the observer gallery was alive with conversation. The Wesley's were an obvious pack sitting high and to the far left away from the main door. Ron was firmly tucked between his mother and Gorge. He would be needed in due time but Arthur had again invoked his power to keep his son under guard.

Ginny sat directly behind him her wand hidden in the fold of her skirt. She knew that Ron was suffering from the fallout of the war. He had changed and seemed to be no going back.

Further up the risers almost hidden in the corner was Dowager Greengrass and Astoria. Both had wanted to come they had taken great pains to arrive with as little fanfare as possible and were trying very hard to blend in with the wall. Astoria was still unhappy with Daphne over her pulling her from Hogwarts. There was, she admitted her sister had reason to be afraid. There had been many things that had gone wrong and now there seemed to be no way to fix most of them.

Severus kept his eyes fixed on the hourglass's as the almost certain last dregs of freedom slid by.

"I think we should hear from the man that we are all talking about."

Snapping his head a quarter turn Severus felt the world fall out from under himself at Arthur's voice. Why could the man not allow him to quietly fall. The time a flown by so fast that there were mere minutes left. He understood that the man was acting only in what he thought was a good way. Arthur was incapable of malice. He was only a through and through Gryffindor and a Gryffindor would of course get up and defend himself.

Harry only just restrained the sigh of annoyance that threatened to come out. This was not the time to drag a man that was all but condemned into the spotlight. He knew there were not enough votes to stay the process and the grater fear was that he would be forced to speak on the subject. He had no love for this and wanted it over with.

"Mr. Snape please come to the floor."

Lady Bones was not happy. She had known the man long enough and was by this point astute enough to know this would be impossible for the man.

Rising he walked out the Grey clothing unfamiliar and the surroundings disorienting. He considered on what to say and so stood still for a moment eyes lowered.

"I know you want me to have the opportunity to defend myself Lord Weasley yet..."

He was not going to go any further. What point was there? They would not listen and more importantly he wanted no one's pity and no one's involvement in his feelings. He had had enough explaining of his feelings to last many life times. Enough violation of his personal space and almost assuredly soon he would have someone that he could not lie to.

Resolutely he stood with his arms crossed almost daring any to try. Clearly Arthur had taken the hint as he did nothing more than look hopelessly down on the man and let Lady Bones return him to his seat after a few painful minutes with her next words.

"Thank you Mr. Snape. As it is time to vote I must ask that you clear the floor. I do not think that we need more time and so after 30 minutes I bring this matter to a vote. You all know the actions needed so to you the Wizangamot I charge you vote with clear minds."

High clear chimes began to ring one peal cascading over another. Daphne felt her wand in her hand. She thought about casting a vote. It was still her power. Gently she lifted the wand and while thinking her vote. A chime indistinguishable from the rest carried her vote on. A lower bell sounded telling that half the votes were cast. The chimes continued to ring with less and less speed before the last few died and no more came save the toll that said all votes had been cast.

"I now close the voting on the matter of Severus Snape being bound into service of Lord Harry potter."

Glancing down she paused a moment to let the magic of the room tally the votes.

"Of the 78 voting houses 50 voted in favor 20 voted against and 8 abstained from the vote. If I may please have Lord Potter and Severus and Master Law Bearer Griphook come to the floor for the binding."

Reluctantly Harry stood. He was angry. He wanted nothing to do with the man that had made his life a living hell. 'I am not my uncle' he chanted in his mind. The rage at the people around him blinded him. Fifty had voted to convict. This did not bode well for the next two rounds. For if the man that was seen as most heroic in the eyes of the public was convicted by such a margin then what would happen to the children of two Death Eaters? They had had many more assurances than the present 20 that they would vote against the enslavement. People had either lied or been persuaded to be in favor of the binding. He was going to find out who.

Waving her had a small table appeared next to Madam Bones and the Goblin lost no time in swiftly laying out the finical documents.

"Sign here Mr. Snape." He said while pointing at a specific place at the end of the document.

Not being familiar with the Goblin Severus did not immediately sign. He felt no concern that the document was anything less then what had been agreed upon. It would be foolishness to sign without at least checking things over, especially in light of the fact that he would not be able to authorize or prevent any changes for the next 5 years.

As everything was in order. Hiding his unhappiness Severus signed.

"Thank you Sr. now you Lord Potter."

Harry signed the offered document without reading. He knew Griphook well and was certain that the document was in order. His breath ever so slightly unsteady he straitened and felt the old wounds in his back flaring. Even with the best medicine and magic it could not take away all the pain that came from those beatings as a child. The pain was always there.

Turning to Severus Harry spoke directly to him, "I promise that I will do my best to be fair to you and I want you to know that you will not risk death or maiming by me while in my house.

Speaking with deep regret Madam Bones held out her hand, "Now just the binding left. I will need you to surrender your wand Mr. Snape."

"He hasn't got it, I still have it."

"Oh then we shall go ahead then. Lord Potter please point your wand at him and read this paper out loud."

"Adiuro Severus Snape ad servitium…"

Severus closed his eyes pleading one last time to the gods that his not happen. This would be a far more binding act then when he had served the Dark Lord. There he could have fled and been fine. Oh yes he admitted he would have spent the rest of his life checking over his shoulder but otherwise fine.

"…me Domine Potter enim tempus quinque annorum."

A soft golden light spread from the tip of his wand a smoothly snaked over Snape's body when it reached his head it shot back at Harry.

Then it was over and Harry shivered slightly as he felt a muted set of feelings in his mind that were not his. It was disconcerting and he struggled to shut them off. Severus did not really feel that different. Looking at his now master he say that the young man was struggling to focus and seemed to be turned inward. He didn't know how to interact with him without antagonizing the man. Should he reach out and steady the man or let him be. Why did such a raw and vulnerable moment need to be carried out here in the public eye?

"Master, would you like to return to your seat?"

Severus kept his voice low to try and preserve the privacy that he felt the moment deserved. The whole room heard anyway.

"Yes but I don't want your help. Come."

The anger that simmered underneath the words stung though who the sting was directed at Severus wasn't sure.

Hermione observed the trauma that Harry was taking on. She knew he was going to suffer some horrific nightmares tonight. Now it was here turn to be put through hell. It was almost enough to make her want to call for a recess but the sooner this was gotten over with the sooner they could all leave and she could see to her husband.

Severus slowly followed Lord Potter back up the steps. When they reached the set he stood in a small lowered alcove that existed behind the chair. Folding himself inwards he tried to keep his feelings placid and still. Harry was meanwhile trying to shut off the emotional connection between himself and his servant. It was distressing to feel his sadness and anger being compounded by that of his servant. Although he knew that it was misplaced he wanted to strike the man if only to get it to stop.

"Again at the peal of the bell the floor shall open on the two minutes to discuss any finical arrangement in regards to scion Draco Malfoy. After that we will start scion Draco Malfoy's case proper. All the rules of the court will be in effect and no quarter given to those that would disrupt these proceedings." With that she raised her hand and the ministry ward pealed a low mournful bong.

Then Lady Malfoy rose. Draco felt the world fall away and now more than ever he wished that his father had not been the bastard he had been and taken the punishment like a man. Why was he being forced to deal with the fallout? Though he knew that he would rather it be him then his mother. She had deserved so much better. Coming down to the floor she looked right at the minister.

"What are the financial arrangements? Should I start packing my things?"

Neville waited to see if any wanted to take the question but none did so with a small sigh he stood again.

"Lady Malfoy the arrangement is that half the fortune will go with Draco along with any business holding or property excluding Malfoy manor."

"How is he to be treated during his enslavement?

"He will suffer not permanent harm my Lady and will receive the five years sustaining income. Due to the business and investment interests the law of actionable items will also be in effect. We have now reached time My Lady if you could return to your seat."

Nodding she did and then everyone waited. This time there was no sudden leap of lord or lady. The hall seemed to wait choosing to look either at Narcissa Malfoy or at Draco and Daphne without making to horribly obvious that they there waiting for one of them to crack first.

It was with some shock that Ginny chose to raise her wand and signal that she wanted to speak.

"I see we have a request from the public gallery. I recognize your request and allow you to enter the floor." Madam Bones called.

Ginny stood and her mother gave her an agonized look though she did not see it. Instead she was focused on shuffling most of the length of the bench and getting to the main stairs to take the floor. All around her she heard murmurs of get him and destroy the boy. Harry felt an uptick in worry and closed his eyes willing these other emotion to go away. He internally debated stupefying the man just so that he could have some peace.

An Auror brought down the barrier at the entrance to the floor and for one moment the noise of the spectators pored though with her. Then it stopped and all that could be heard was the softest swish of her maroon skirt. Coming to the middle she looked over at Draco and then back to the houses.

"Thank you Madam Bones. As you know I was harmed by Malfoy senior in my first year at Hogwarts. I think I should have some say on this family as judgment is passed."

More to handle her nerves and to keep her voice strong she slowly started to pace.

"I saw Draco at many points during my schooling, much of the recommendation that he made of himself was not positive to those outside his house and sphere. In the time after school and with coming to know his fiancée a bit better I can say that Draco is less like his father then I once would have thought."

She walked closer to the gallery and looked Draco in the eye for a long moment before turning back to the houses.

"I did not have the luxury of appreciating how much he had to bend to his father and to Greengrass senior. I would like to see him exonerated and allowed to take up his place in society again and show you all what I have seen in private."

Harry was blindsided by the whiplash emotions of his slave. It was amazingly disorienting.

Draco felt the world wobble around him. A Gryffindor with as strong a background as hers and more than enough reasons to dislike the name Malfoy coming to his defense. Had they all gone mad? If anyone he had expected her to be condemning him. He wanted to thank her to hug her. She had spoken for him and it he hoped would be enough to turn the tide back. Maybe he would be able to walk out of here a free man and the incarceration and fear would be in his past. He could reforge the Malfoy name.

Daphne felt an unbidden spark of hope. She quickly tied to distance herself from it. She wondered if she should get to her feet and speak. Then after a moment decided that it was a bad idea. The hope she felt would only be dampened by her words. As much as it sucked they needed heroes, this was Gryffindor fight. Bold words and outward bravery were needed and none had seen how brave her mentor had been. He had been dragged out there to defend himself. She knew he had been just as brave by not tossing himself on the nonexistent mercy of the Wizangamot.

With the smallest of curtsy Ginny turned and made her way back to the public gallery. Her fire and a spark had set off shock waves in the court.

Ron started to shiver with anger and Gorge who was preeminent with non-verbal spells cast a light sedative and calming charm on his brother. He hated to yet what choice was there. Ron had changed over the course of the war. He was not the goofy awkward boy that Gorge had known. Something had bent that none of them were sure would ever straighten.

Narcissa Malfoy slowly roe to her feet. She was still getting used to the power of voting and it was hard to sit here looking at the son and do nothing. It was time to talk about what had happened behind closed doors. She delicately stepped out onto the speaking floor again.

Severus looked down at the woman that he admired and feared. She was not the most cunning that was never why she had been in Sytherin. She had been there for her quest for power and her ambition. She had always wanted a girl. He knew how much her inability to have more children had cut her. Three miscarries a horrible pregnancy that had almost killed her more than a few times. Draco and his mother were both lucky to be alive. He wanted to reach her now so badly he started to bend a knee so as to take step. Then it came back. The realization that to even go to a woman that he considered a friend he would have to ask his Master.

"You came into my home while the two of us were eating dinner. You shattered the wards and forced my son to take the attack. Forced him to choose between escape and familial duty. I have not seen or been able to communicate with him in weeks. You hid him from me! Now the first time I see him he is on trial for crimes he never committed."

Waves of regret washed over him. There had been so many times had had been forced to participate in the sick games for the Dark Lords joy. The regret and anger were causing his master to feel physically ill.

"Believe it or not I and his father tried so hard to keep him out of everything. I just want my son back. Lady Hermione you can have everything anything I just want my son back. Ask Severus if you want to know how precious he is to me."

It was all too much Draco vaulted the low wall and ran for his mum. He wanted to hold her just once more. Even after weeks of captivity he was fast. He had to get fast to avoid The Dark Lord. That man had been a sadist and Draco had been a popular play thing.

"Forgive me."

Was all Severus said as he fled from the alcove and Harry's shadow. He arrived at the floor and Narcissa who was sitting on the stones holding her son. Severus watched the Aurors how were looking at Madam Bones await orders. He looked back up at Lord Potter who was standing looking thunderous with his purple over robe dancing lightly on an unseen wind. He knew that things were about to get worse then he had ever imagined if he could not get mother and son to let go of each one another.

Crouching down he hurriedly spoke to in Narcissa's ear, "You need to get up. Please for the love your son and family pride get up and let him go."

Four Aurors were beginning to make their way out onto the floor. Severus saw them and a very angry Lord Potter making his way down the steps. Hermione was standing though she had not headed for the floor just yet. He bent down and not caring if the whole room hear pleaded with Draco.

"Draco please get back to the Gallery things are about to get bad. Please go back to your seat."

Harry had reached the bottom step and the Aurors were half way to them. As they showed no signs of parting he reached down apologizing in his mind to both mother and son and wrenched them apart. Narcissa howled in pain as Draco was pulled violently out of her arms. Severus didn't care. He shut down the feelings inside and turned them inward. Holding Draco with an iron grip he dragged the boy away.

Lady Malfoy surged to her feet and began yelling, "Where do you think you are taking him Severus? He is my son how dare you d-"

"Dare Narcissa? I am a slave again and My Master this morning asked me to do everything I could to keep your son safe. He went to school with Draco and knows his penitent to act before thinking. I was there from the time he was born and know that trend well. I am fulfilling my duty I was charged with by both you and him even though it is likely to cost me much. For the love of Merlin take the advice I gave to Draco last night and heed it better then him. Do not make this harder use your head and think."

Draco had gone limp with the receding of emotion and fear filling him. What it must have looked like. This would either rebalance the scales or destroy any chance there had. Why could he not just think? He knew why. Mum had been the one to help him after every bad experience. Their separation had been so traumatic he had only thought about showing her he was okay, except things were now even more not okay.

Gently Hermione held out her hands for her old adversary, "Give him here Slave."

Softly she pulled in the weeping man and sat him on the bench before leaving his side to go back to the low wall. Harry was coming and bringing a storm.

Madam bones paused the run of the timer as Harry bore down on Severus. Hermione knew that with happed next would be unpleasant. Franticly she signaled Neville demanding that the Sonorous spell be canceled out. She could not block the world from seeing but she could stop them hearing. Neville swiftly activated the wards needed to grant her request. He watched with deep worry as Harry was nearly on the man with his wand rising.

OoOo

Author notes:

I am so, so, SO sorry that this has taken so long to update. I am in the middle of my senior year at university taking more than full time classes Lacrosse and work. I have not forgotten about you all and have tried to fit in writing any chance I can get. In case you couldn't tell this actually a really complicated story to write. I have to be thinking very hard about absolutely every part of it and the individual players and how they all mesh. I now have an outline that will hopefully help a lot with direction and speed of writing. Until next time and thank you.

In case you cannot tell I DO NOT have a working understanding of Latin. Please don't kill me for online translation flubs but do feel free to tell me how to improve.

My understanding of what I translated is:

Adiuro Severus Snape ad servitium me Domine Potter enim tempus quinque annorum

Approximates (I think)

Charge Severus Snape to service me Lord Potter for a period of five years

P.S. Next time should be in the next few days as I have about 75% of it written already.


	8. Start the ticking of the clock

Guys please don't kill me I know this has taken forever to update. Don't own HP never will. Now on with the story.

OoOoO

Severus saw the look of horror that flashed in Hermione's eyes before they clouded over. He knew that was no chance of avoiding making scene and so it was time to find out what Lord Harry James Potter was made of. Turning he spun to his knees. In his extensive experience the best way to sooth any master was to show that he was lower than anything else in the room.

Lady Malfoy swiftly moved off the floor though she did not fully retreat up to her seat. She wanted to help her old friend but he was beyond her power to protect. Instead she was forced to hold still and pray that the young man would remember the non-maiming and killing clauses he had made of adding them to the signing.

The getting low proved useful as a moment later Severus was blasted sideways and the spell had come at him from an angle. Sliding hard on his right side his head almost collided with the stone. He didn't dare try and get up. Long experience with the Dark Lord again resurfaced and he realized that the only way was to ride out this storm by being as compliant as possible. Another blasting sell lifted him up and slammed him into the ward that surrounded the floor. Rebounding off of them he did only enough to protect himself from the fall but otherwise. So he began to shut himself away. Sliding each wall in place in his mind.

Harry felt nothing but rage. He did not want to deal with everything and then to have a direct order disobeyed when it really was very simple; keep out of his road and try not to feel anything. He was on overload and since the stabilizing force that was Hermione had come into his life he was starting to process his emotions but everything over the last few days was proving to be overwhelming. The only thing he could do was lash out.

Draco was restrained by Hermione. The cold feeling of anger and mostly regret were swirling. She pushed Draco down onto the bench.

"Stay here and please for the love of all do not go out on that floor until called."

Stepping towards the floor Draco couldn't help but talk, "You out of your bloody mind? You cannot go out there."

" Oh yes I will because I have to try and contain this because if you had forgotten he doesn't have his wand and even if he did he can't use it on Harry. And Harry is bound by his restrictions but accidents happen and what is going on out there is getting out of control."

With that she left the gallery and the public crowd exploded. Though she could not hear them on the floor she could see that the animation had ticked up significantly. Looking carefully at Harry who was stalking a distant looking Severus. Though he had always had a faint look about him. For the moment he would survive and so she went to the Minister instead.

"Minister Devon House Potter demands that the privacy ward be enacted. I want to stop my husband but do not feel that the public and the press need to see this."

"Of course Lady Potter it will be done at once. You will have the 10 minutes from the start to do what you need to. I trust you know what will come after."

She didn't wait around to see instead she wheeled about and the minister firmly placed his hand on the local ward key stone set into the wall in front of him. Opaque whiteness slammed down on all sides except for those that sat in the voting gallery.

Ron shook off the spell and was on his feet yelling with most of the rest of the crowd.

" _Ron how can you think to hurt her so?"_

 _Arthur was looking at his son with a deep fear. Molly felt that was not her son that she was looking at. Ginny was by the door watching her brother will a careful eye. He had changed and the reasonable boy had morphed into an angry and vengeful man._

" _You don't get what it is like. Harry and Hermione always getting the attention and they got one another too. What about me? She was mine until Harry had to steal her. I am one of the golden trio and yet no woman wants me not one!"_

 _In the wake of the yell the room became still before he spoke again._

" _I want her to fear me and respect me. Once she shows her place then others will see how good and kind I am I will show Hermione what she is missing. I-"_

" _Enough."_

Molly stunned her son and the boy slumped down the action missed in the agitation of the crowed. The arurors shifted into battle stance. Their helmets let them see past the privacy fog if they concentrated but none of them had the time as the more pressing concern was that the people be kept peaceable.

Carefully she approached Harry. Right now he was bout a safe as an Acromantula. It had been a bit since had had last been like this. That had been the night he had almost killed her. It would have been an accident but that didn't change the fact she had almost died. Severus took another impact and he looked to be slipping in and out of conciseness. It was going to be time for desperate measures. Pulling her wand she waited, he always had a half a moment pause before casting if it involved a high starting point. She knew first it would be a blindfold charm because he would remove it windlessly and his dominant had currently held a wand so it would give her a moment to summing his wand. She just needed him to raise his arm for a downward cast.

"Got you" she breathed as the charm flew from her left finger tips.

Harry reacted violently to the sudden darkness. Hermione quickly called his wand and then moved swiftly to her left placing herself between the panting Severus and her husband.

Banishing the charm he felt a howl of rage rip from his mouth. In only seconds the charm was gone and he was faced with his empty palm. Looking abut he swiftly spotted Hermione rearranging her overrobe.

"What have you done?"

She said nothing but looked back at him with a cool gaze. He led trying to work out where they were. This place was not familiar and could he work out why he was so exhausted. Stalking nearer she slowly backed her way to a place between servant and master said nothing.

Severus struggled to breath. His eyes watered and the room swam. Dam that kid packed a punch. Lord Potter had every bit as much power as the Dark Lord. It would have been terrifying if the boy had gone dark. He felt fairly confident in saying that all of that had been blasting and banishing hexes. He stayed low. Not only because he was worried about being attacked further but because he was not convinced that he could stand.

"Harry this is Hermione. Harry you are at the Ministry. We are in the Wizangamot. Harry I am Hermione."

Harry looked on dazed and uncertain. He knew ha should know the voice's owner but the world was moving out of sync with the world. He walked to the woman and felt the world snap a little more back into place. By the Gods he was tired.

"Sorry… what… where are we?

"Harry we are at the ministry and this is the Wizangamot." She could clearly see the hourglass counting down. It was moving too fast. She needed more time. There were only two courses that she would take from here hope that she could get him back before the time expired or get him off the floor to one of the few side rooms.

"Harry why don't we take a little break? I think we should talk. Come my dear let's go aside."

Gently she reached out to him. It was so early to try and touch him but there was nothing for it. Holding her head high she looked him steadily in the face and to her relief he closed the gap. Tuning they walked towards the stars and the small side chambers where they could have a private moment. Mounting the steps they walked and she sensed that the time was almost gone.

The couple arrived on the 14th from the top step when the ward dropped. The crowd when nuts and it was a mercy for Harry's mind that he did not see. They reached the last step and swiftly vanished while below them Severus stood slowly.

"Harry?"

Harry dropped onto one of the bland wingback chairs that were about the only furniture in the small room. It was mainly used by young children of the houses that could not go to the public gallery sit by their parents or stay home for whatever reason.

"What happened this time Hermione? How bad did it go?"

Severus felt all the old aches and pain of his service open. He made for the stairs and his master. Not liking a situation was no reason to avoid it though he wished bitterly that he had never come to Hogwarts all those years ago. This was one of many events that he could have avoided had he gone elsewhere.

"Quite poorly to say the least. You were blasting your slave all over the room. I see that look and hate all you want but he is your slave now. I demanded a privacy ward. I need to go back out there and get him too. Take your time here and I will take up the seat."

The crowd waited as minutes passed and one lone figure made their way up the steps. Hermione came out in time to meet the man three quarters of the way up. Her face was unreadable. Gently she took the man arm and helped him up the stairs. Vanishing once more.

In the void Madam Bones stood and called the whole affair back to order.

"We will wait for House Potter to have a representative back on the floor before continuing. I ask that everyone remain where they are and wait. If however no representative is forthcoming in the next 3 minutes we will continue without one. The trial of Draco Malfoy will resume at the five-minute after start mark meaning that we will conclude twenty-five minutes on unless there is a reason for a longer session." With that she sat and waited.

"I need to get back out there and represent the house. I suggest you to work out some of your differences, now. Do you need medical attention slave?"

"No Lady Potter I am alright as is."

Draco felt the world swirl and ripple. He was responsible for a man he looked up to as a father being harmed and now there was distinct chance that he was going to end up in the same house with that man for the next five years. It was almost more than he wanted to think about. Wishing he could cry but refusing to give in he locked himself behind the mask.

"Okay Harry do you need anything before I go?"

He shook his head. All he felt was tired and the nagging again in his mind from the connection to Severus. Looking him over Hermione bent down and swiftly placed a kiss on his forehead. Before she could fully move away Harry reached out and caught her about the waist the look in his eye a combination of longing and sadness.

It was this outwards appearance that the room saw and did not improve his chances of freedom. Neville looked over at the man and wanted to counsel him to show some dam emotion. It really would help here if the fear and worry that was sure to be pervading his mind were known. Most of the houses had no real wish to convict but they had a wish to punish. If these men and lady had come in showing some emotion it might have or will be a different outcome. He idly toyed with the idea of taking the floor but how would he draw the needed emotion out. No they would not give him what he needed.

As Madam Bones stood once more to call the trial open Hermione slipped back in. Walking down that stairs she went to the Potter seat and took up the mantle.

"I call the trial recommenced. Lady Malfoy you had the floor before the disturbance do you wish to return to the floor or have you said your part?"

The whole room shifted looking at the lady who only had eyes for her son. Draco did not turn and look at his mum. Blanking out he focused on a spot in the air that was about 3 meters out from him.

Rising her eyes were misty and voice choked with more emotion than most had ever heard.

"No Lady Bones I don't think that there is anything that I can say now."

"Very well then. Do any wish to have a say?"

"I think we should hear from the boy as he caused us to be delayed. We could have been finishing this but now we are still at the beginning and I want to know why."

There were a few murmurs of assent and general agreement in the room. Hermione bristled at the seeming annoyance and hast to convict. They were talking about a few specific people's lives being changed forever. Looking down she watched Draco stand. The smooth walk that she was sure hid all fear and pain.

Taking the floor the second Slytherin of the day was forced to defend himself. He wondered what they wanted him to say. He could not be like a Gryffindor and throw himself down in a believable fashion. Looking up at the eyes of the houses he saw few ways forward. He was not his teacher old enough or jaded enough to stay silent.

"My Lords, My Ladies I don't know what to tell you."

"That seems to be a rather common refrain for those on trial-"

"Enough Lord Richard." Neville stood and called out before any other. "I beg forgiveness for my outburst but neither of us are on the floor and therefor need to hold our tung's."

The man colored slightly at the rebuke and the eyes went back to Draco. Neville sat again and looked on his old adversary.

"I never asked to be a pure blood. I never asked to be born a Malfoy. I had a father who once believed the hardest lines of pure blood philosophy. Like my father before me I believed it too until I didn't."

Slowly he began to pace not really looking up so much as looking out into a place beyond the room. The voice was strong as he thought about how he could have challenged his perceptions and family.

"Many of you say we are evil but I say were are no different than any other. You did not grow-up with often conflicting points of view that needed to be maintained because if failed by myself or my family we would die. If not me then someone I loved would."

Here he turned fully to face the public. Harry stood at the top of the room with Severus just behind him. The two men listened to the young man's words. Harry recognized his own wishes in Draco's words. He had never been allowed to be what he wanted because of something had had no control over. Walking down the steps he felt the subtle wash of pride that came through the link in his mind.

"I am not allowed to grow into anything but what my father was. I want another life. A life that is of my choosing."

Walking down the stairs everyone took note of the contemplative way that he was watching the floor. More by instinct then sight he found his way to Hermione's side.

Below Draco turned and left the floor. He was proud of what he had done. He had tried to explain himself and it had been the truth. Hermione smiled before leaving the seat it was time to talk. She was able to reach the floor just ahead of Lord Richard forcing him to go back to his seat. She did not see the look that passed between the lord and Deveron who sat behind the minister.

"I was captured in the last days of the war. I was tortured at Bellatrix Lestrange's hand. Draco tried to distract her from me. His mother tried to keep her from doing anything permanent.

The voting section had rumbles of disagreement and dissatisfaction come out.

"I know that sound like very little but in a house filled with mad man and backstabbers it was the most they could do. After the war I met with all three Malfoys and we talked about what happened. No we did not find some magical peace and become best friends. We did find a way to say sorry and move on. My being made Draco's master would feel like a needless move as we are past that."

With her words she left the floor to a contemplative silence. No one else decided to try and speak till Daphne stood. Walking out the room held a collective breath. Her hand trailed to Draco's face and he leaned into the contact for just a moment.

 _Daphne felt the girl at her side. Ginny was so kind that it made Daphne start to cry. It had been weeks of abuse and hurt. This girl knew how to see past the face and really had some nice Sytherin qualities._

" _I am sorry if my family is a bit much. You really look quite sick and as though you need some good sleep."_

 _She waited for a few moments to see if the older woman would respond verbally. After a moment she decided to keep going while gently steering Daphne past what she recognized and one of the twin's pranks set to catch unwary._

 _"My room is safe and private. You will not have to face anyone without me. I have quite the hand at warding."_

 _Reaching the room she released some of her hold to push open the door. Daphne didn't know what to expect but the room in front of her was about as far from any expectation as one could get._

 _Highly guiding they arrived at the cream colored fluffy bedspread. The mahogany bedpost looked like tree trunks point up out of the snow._

" _I don't suppose you have any other clothes?"_

" _No." came the soft whisper as she reached out tentatively to the bed._

" _Okay you can borrow some of mine. They will fit because you are a bit thinner so lucky us. Try not to go to sleep just yet."_

 _Letting go she was across the room and back worried that the girl would collapse. Gently she held out a flannel nightgown. Daphne without seeing tried to tug off the horrible clothes but it was too much. And she collapsed sobbing. Ginny caught her and the tunic shifted red and purple marks were visible arcing up and over Daphne's back._

"I have the right to speak. We have been nearly swept aside and Draco's right ignored. I am not yet bound and still have the right to vote. In case everyone here has forgotten the rules of the court as laid out in 1769 at the vote of the Re Affirmation of the Power and Place of the Great houses says that I may not be deprived of my vote. The Malfoy family was been abused and the actions taken in violation of the law. Are you now in this room where the Great houses were named and that right assured going to spit in my face?"

Daphne spun about looking in as many faces as she could. The green dress fanned around her and that power that she commanded rippled in the air. It almost looked like heat shimmering about her and the movements spoke of a dancer's background.

Many of the lords and ladies failed to meet her eyes and all the while the reporter's quills were running flat out while the photographer's flashes came and went.

Draco looked on with the vote almost ready to be passed he wondered what effect if any her words would have, and if they would tip the balance.

"Why are we sitting here deciding to punish us for things that started long before our birth? I can maybe understand Severus Snape's situation as being different from Draco's. But why punish the children? Lord Lucius Malfoy was the one who signed his family up not Draco. How can we say that we are for all wizarding people when we actively punish those that are from Sytherin more deeply than anyone else? Let us not forget that Peter Pettigrew was from Gryffindor and directly lead to Lord Potter being orphaned."

She looked about and it felt like a referendum on the moral soul of the houses. Leaving the floor Madam Bones stood again.

"I will extend the time of this trial by 15 minutes as there appears just cause."

As she sat again Lady Devoran stood and came from one of the upper seats to the floor. Harry bit back a grown of frustration, the family had been cut asunder by the dark lord and had suffered much at the hands of his minions. Though he was higher profile her family was well established as one of the original and enduring victims of the Death Eaters.

"Why the lady of Greengrass asks can they not be allowed to write their own lives? My family asked for just that. To show that we could find a way to blend loyalty to magic with a will to see all be welcome."

Daphne closed her eyes head dropping forward in pain by a few degrees. There was no way that her words going to do any good. Not with a darling Gryffindor holding court with a story that turned her stomach with its brutality. It was yet another thing that here father had to answer for yet he was dead and she was left with the mess.

"I see that Lady Potter has chosen to bury the hurt and move on."

Hermione kept a cool eye on the floor. The woman really was too much. How did she not see that doing this was only risking more hate? How would this play in Hogwarts? She could already see the students emboldened or embattled further by this. In a time when unity could be shown and mercy brought forward they were only going to push one house further away.

"How am I to move on when my family was brutally murdered? Do you House Potter know what happened that night? Or have you chosen to think that only you suffered greatest?

Severus felt guilt for that night. There was no question in his mind that what had happened had been a horrible thing and that he had only been there as it was impossible for him not to. He had killed that night swiftly and paid for it later when it had come up that had happened.

" _Severus how did you like tonight?"_

 _The words stopped the man in his tracks. Swiftly and cleanly he bared his mind while locking away every betraying memory. Worry flooded as he was not prepared to be quizzed after such a horrible night. This had been an extermination no question. Turning he was met with more words that sunk his soul even more._

" _I heard a troubling report that you did not participate fully tonight. That you even let a few members escape."_

 _The smile that was glowing over the dark lord's shoulder._

 _Dolohov. Dam the man must have seen him letting the hussy go. He was tired and didn't want to get cursed but he had a sinking feeling that he was going to get a bit of brutality before he got to go home._

The money used to buy the family servants was funded by Greengrass and carried out by a Malfoy while a Snape who knew me as a student brought down my family's wards!"

The crowd was tuning and there was nothing to be done. The energy of the public gallery was palpable and the reporters behind the witness box were running flat out. A few pages were summoned by some of the house and Harry looked on with worry. This was getting out of hand and there was no way to bring it back. Draco felt a few tears start to fall knowing that everything that had been tried was now there was nothing left. He was going to be enslaved and the full force of that reality set in. Daphne too gave up trying to be brave. Moving closer they huddled together trying to hold back a collective pain of birth and circumstance.

After her exit no one felt the need to talk, at least no one felt the need to go to the floor. "Look at them." Came from one of the crowd for "The picture of sniveling spoiled children."

"They weren't there when those things happened." Dowager Greengrass whispered looking down at her daughter. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

A low mournful tone sounded signaling the end of the trial.

"I do not believe we need any more time. I bring this matter to a vote. You all know the actions needed so I charge you vote with clear minds."

A few moments' paused then clear chimes began to ring. Draco watched Daphne slowly lift her wand. Gently he reached out to pull her wand down.

"Do not try Draco."

His hand immediately dropped and he watched as the wand lightly touched her temple the chime of her vote once more lost in the cascade. Everything flew by swiftly and the public gallery became a boisterous place with bets being flung about.

Then it was over and Madam Bones was on her feet once more. "I now close the voting on the matter of Draco Malfoy being bound into service of Lady Hermione Potter."

There was hardly a pause as the numbers flowed onto the sheet of parchment in front of her.

"Of the 78 voting houses 45 voted in favor 12 voted against and 13 abstained from the vote. If I may please have Lady Potter and Draco and Master Law Bearer Griphook come to the floor for the binding."

Hermione stood with clean stiff legged movement she proceeded to the center of the floor. Draco finally gave into his emotions. Tears flowed freely and deep pain filled him. He tried to be strong for his family. The worries were magnifying every few seconds. Pausing he looked at Daphne then moved before he could be stopped. He pulled her close and swiftly kissed her trying to memorize the feeling of her hair in his hand and weight of her arms pulling him close for he knew that there would be many long days before they would be like this again.

The aurors said nothing as one gently yet firmly pushed Daphne back while another pulled Draco away.

She tried to close the widening gap.

"It's okay." He was walking under his own power but still craning around to face her, "Daphne, Daphne it will be alright."

Then he turned to face front and felt even through the wards the bowed inwards under the assault a few moments later the explosion of accidental magic behind him. She was powerful and he knew that she would do anything to protect herself. It was time he showed what he was made of and take this fate as a Malfoy would with head held high. The blotches on his face could not be helped any more than the mouth breathing thanks to a clogged nose. Still he was going to not bow anymore that he needed to.

Bill had felt the exposition coming and had been able to get onto the stairs before the explosion which reduced the benches to multiple smoking pieces. Though within moments a few of the pages glad to have something to do arrived and restored the pace to rights. Bill returned to the gallery and leveled a very steady look at the woman that was attentively watching the four in the middle.

Waving her had a small table appeared next to Madam Bones and the Goblin lost no time in swiftly laying out the finical documents. Opening his mouth to demand another signature Hermione cut him off.

"I know that I cannot stop this but I want to explain to Lady Malfoy what these document entail. After all a mother has the right to know if she will have a home over her head still. I promise that your son will not face death or maiming. I also promise not to throw you out of your home. I will possess half the fortune as well as any patents or business holdings as compensation and the voting rights but you will be able to stay in the Manor."

It was heavy taking and Lady Malfoy knew that her house would be decimated by this maybe forever.

"Sign here Mr. Malfoy." He said while pointing at a specific place at the end of the document.

Though not familiar with the Goblin Draco had seen his mentor sign and he trusted that if the man had found no objection then there was none to be found. In a bizarre way he also trusted Lady Potter. Though they had been against one another at school he could trust to her tendency for honesty and not double dealing with him so he signed.

"Thank you sr. now you Lady Potter."

Hermione signed the offered document without reading.

Speaking with deep regret Madam Bones held out her hand, "Now just the binding left. If you have your wand I will need you to surrender it now Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione answered, "He too hasn't got it, and I have it."

"We shall go ahead then. Lady Potter please point your wand at him and read this paper out loud."

"Adiuro Deco Malfoy ad servitium…"

Draco let his eyes drift to the woman back in the gallery.

"…me Domine Potter enim tempus quinque annorum."

A soft golden light spread from the tip of her wand a smoothly snaked over Draco's body. It felt made his exposed skin feel just slightly warmer. Reaching his head the spell again doubled back to Hermione then the light was gone.

Hermione shuddered as the feeling of a muted connection between herself and Draco bloomed in her mind. Slipping her wand back into her holster she didn't look at anyone while leaving the floor. Could this day get any worse she ruefully asked? Yes yes it was almost certain to based on the fact that there was still one more trial to go.

While they were walking up Lady Malfoy stood from her family seat and with great dignity descended the steps. Hermione paused looking across at the woman.

"Madam where are you going?"

Draco felt his heart sink. Could she really not let his mother retreat in privacy? Did this really need to be pulled even more into the public eye? White anger flared as he debated verbally questioning her but chose to drop it.

"You have taken my name's voting right. I leave a chair I may no longer occupy without being in violation. I must sit with the public that is one of the rules codified in 1692 under the establishment of house rights."

"I know the law you speak of. I invoke the section 2 part 3 rule line 3.6 that says I may appoint a person to sit on the seat and vote with my will. I ask you to be my voice to vote my will and uphold the seat to the highest order. Will you do so?"

"It will be an honor Lady Potter."

Quickly she retreated back to the seat and proudly sat surrounded by a Purple stole emblazoned with the Potter crest done over a hundred times in beautiful embroidery. Yes she would be completely answerable as of now to Hermione and she would have to capitulate to the woman's wishes but she did not have to leave the houses entirely. Around her people grumbled and the air was tense. The gallery below was so empty now with only two people remaining.

"Again at the peal of the bell the floor shall open on the two minutes to discuss any finical arrangement in regards to Lady Daphne Greengrass. After that we will start Lady Daphne Greengrass's case proper. All the rules of the court will be in effect and no quarter given to those that would disrupt these proceedings." With that she raised her hand and the ministry ward pealed a low mournful bong.

Neville chose to speak on the finances and other particulars that she had offered.

"Lady Bones may I please invite Dowager Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass down so that I may explain to them what was agreed and preliminarily signed?"

He perfunctorily nodded and looked to the public.

"Dowager Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass I request that you come to the floor at once."

The two woman stood and in the dark tones of green of their house made for the floor. Astoria wore her hear in the waterfall braid that Daphne remembered putting in so many times. It was beautifully done.

"Ladies." Neville bowed with great respect and sorrow that this was going to be humiliating for the house. "The Lady of the house has agreed to the terms I am about to lay out. First her term will be five years of service. Originally it was to be more but negotiations happened that we felt compensated enough that five years became acceptable. First she agreed to waive any limits on Bill Weasley. He may do anything he likes up to killing her with no legal repercussions. To satisfy Mr. Ronald Weasley she will consent to half the family's liquid fortune being transferred to him post haste. Bill Weasley will hold the voting right on the Wizangamot. He may use however he like and appoint any proxy until Astoria comes of age or she is freed whichever comes first."

"I will come of age first."

Then you will obtain the seat and then must give it up at her freedom. During the time you hold it you will still answer to Bill Weasley and via him his head of house on all voting matters. She will also agree to sign a document that House Greengrass will not attempt to change any laws passed during service until a period of 10 years have elapsed from the date of release. Lastly anything not transferred to one Ronald or that was in the Greengrass manor or vault 616 as of the start of the preliminary meeting as well."

Astoria looked across at her sister. "I have to say My Lady you don't do things by halves do you? Did you really need to do such a thorough job of hurting us?"

Daphne couldn't meet her eyes.

"I want to hug my daughter Lady Bones may I do that? We have not seen one another in weeks and no I am all but sure to lose her again."

"Yes."

Mechanically the young Lady moved to the floor. It had been weeks almost a month since last seeing the woman and it hurt. The embrace nearly broke what little resolve anyone had left by that point. Hurriedly Astoria left the floor and went to the door. She was not intending to go back to the public seating now. Her mother followed her youngest while Daphne went back to sit once more.

"I now open the half an hour trial."

Once more the mournful bong sounded and silence descended.

"I want to know why she is not going to go with Ronald Weasley. I request and accounting from the lord Weasley as to the choice to invoke his power."

Arthur nodded and standing he looked across at his family and nodded his head. Molly reluctantly and more subtly then ever seen before reversed the latest calming charm on her son. William headed for the floor then realized that his father was not coming down from the seat. Still he didn't question the choice. Ron meanwhile was being escorted down from the seat. Eyes flashing and an only just retrained look of thunder in his face. Daphne held herself calm but inside her mind crashed through the avenues' left to her. The court had no president for overturning the power of a house lord. It would set a dangerous president. She felt confident would hold back even the more unpredictable houses.

William reached the center of the floor first while Ron instead of going straight to the center he started stalking to where the woman sat alone.

"Ronald."

The thundering voice to deep to be Madam Bones cause almost every head to snap around looking for the source. The Lord of Weasley was on his feet. Ron only slowed but did not fully retreat from walking toward the object of his interest.

Arthur did not speak again instead he pressed his hand down on a small Ward stone that was embedded in the armrest of the house chair. The aurors closest to the gallery sprang to action and two walked out to intercept the man.

"Your house Lord has ordered you to stop scion. Turn around now and take your place in the center please."

Ron glared between the two and took another step forward and the aurors raised their hands but did not reach out to touch him just yet.

"Scion Weasley please stop, this is unbecoming for your house. Please return to the center of the floor."

Ron turned and walked to center the aurors did not follow and unlike any others person they normally intercepted they immediately turned backs on the man. He had brought such embarrassment on the family. He hadn't even the sense to keep away from the press while pulling such a stunt.

"Ronald Weasley why did you ignore the direction to go to center floor with your brother?"

"Dad-"

"Here and now I am your lord not dad you will treat me with the respect I am due."

Ron looked about to argue then thought better of it. "Sorry my Lord."

"We will talk about your behavior in depth after this has ended. I chose to invoke my right because based on my knowledge of my children. William will keep better control of lady Greengrass if she is ordered to serve and will better be able to wisely administer justice and show a dark family the light. I also feel that having a woman in the house means that if something comes up he will be able to get a woman's perspective, something that I appreciate can be very different then my view of the same subject."

Quite few heads were nodding. After seeing the display from both the youngest and oldest men it was clear who was the more level headed and in command of their faculties.

"I am satisfied with that answer My Lord Weasley."

"Go sit as you were boys."

William lowered his head in a bow of regards. Ron yet again showed that he had not yet come to appreciate the full power that his family had. To him they were still just Weasley and not a lordly family.

"Are you kidding? My brother has no right to take what was ordered for me!"

Storming over the aurors could not intercept him in time though Arthur slapped the stone. Daphne was on her feet looking at the man. With her slightly elevated seat she was the same height as the man.

"Waving the aurors off from grabbing him her voice rang with authority.

"You are a junior child and right now worthy of a great deal of punishment for this. Were you in my house I would have you taken by house elf now and confined to your room like a rude child. But to your point one of the founding laws of this body in 742 is that a Lord of house can overrule the order of court. The over ruling lord may sustain the overrule if: one the challenger of the choice agrees to the reason for over ruling or three fourths of the houses agree to the choice and that adequate compensation is made to the original party. This ruling has been reaffirmed at least 47 times over the centuries, something you should know but either did not pay attention to or are choosing to ignore."

"How dare you slave. You-"

"I am not a slave yet. I am still Lady Greengrass, only under house arrest. Now you have been asked off the floor so it is time to leave and I Lady Greengrass second the request that you leave."

Standing and speaking from halfway up the tears of the lords of houses Arthur's voice rolled down and out for all to hear. The acoustics and spells woven into the room assured that all could hear. "Ronald I order you to step down. The Lady is correct on all points."

Ron looked at his father and for a moment his face flashed openly with deep rage and anger a low growl issued then he masked the emotions. Yet the damage was done. Daphne out of genuine alarm had flinched back and the houses had seen his face. Bill looked turned his head and caught his sisters face with the grim line and fire the he saw flashing in her eyes in the public gallery.

 _What has you so keyed up Ginny?" Arthur had not seen his daughter like this in he had no clue how long._

" _What are the terms? Is she really meant for Ron?"_

 _Ginny hardly looked spared a glance to her father as her eyes only seemed to see his youngest son behind him. Wordlessly he handed over the paper and watched as the furniture near her started to tremble ever so slightly._

" _My lord you cannot okay this. You have the power to overrule the order and I tell you now you must. Compel you son Ronald to tell you what he has in mind before the morrow or I shall be forced to renounce my name. Try your youngest son and send for Bill my lord to take the claim."_

No one wanted to take up the discussion after that and the remaining time was spent in full silence.

"It is time. A yes vote will enslave Daphne Greengrass for a period of 5 years and all that was laid out before you will take effect. A no vote will see her walk free. List your wands cast your vote."

Daphne slid her wand instinctively through her fingers. The glass counted down the votes held then one mid-level chime, a vote was in. Then a few more then they came fast and steady a cascading rang forth over the next few minutes and yet she held back. Not because she did not feel but because she did not know what to do. The chiming slowed and still she waited. They could not yet see the votes tally only that people were voting. Her head spun.

" _You would be great in Gryffindor you know." The hat whispered._

" _No I cannot go there."_

" _Are you sure because I see the possibility of much in you."_

A deep chime rang over half the votes in and Daphne felt her heart drop. She was here and now the last choice before her. Should she take the vote or not. Neville's words echoed in her mind. Should she stand up for herself or not? Narcissa Malfoy had voted against and she looked at the Lords and Ladies. Thus far they had agreed to the enslavement so the chance at her freedom was remote. In a way she sadly understood that those that he considered friends were afraid and only doing the Slytherin thing but it made the sting no less. She knew in her heart that there would be no freedom here today only loss.

Draco wanted to reach out to her but as Lady Potter had taken him with her into the field of houses he looked down into the witness's gallery. Her head was lowered and her shoulders sagged under the gaze of the room. Tears clouded his eyes making the bottom part of his vision wobble. From on high he watched her brought low. Ron was watching her with open rage as she slowly lifted her wand. There was no flourish the move was contained just like the wood paneled space she sat in. Touching her holly wand tip to her forehead she cast her vote. The latest chime sounded clear in the dying echoes of other votes.

The room was live as the whole of the crowd analyzed and judged everything that they saw. Sitting across from the voting gallery the rest of the Weasley clan sat watching their head of house.

Severus looked down at the woman. He wanted to comfort her as he had done on other occasions when things had been bad at home. He knew of her late fathers rage and what that meant for the two women and their mother. He had helped patched them up more than once. It galled him that she had found such a match in Draco. They had had to play such a carful game to get Walter Greengrass to agree to the match. He had always regretted not having a son and had wanted his girls to suffer for not being men.

The man had been a sick bastard more than once and he had helped the young couple navigate the turbulence. She should be planning a wedding not morning the life that could have been. He had been younger than her when he had taken several very life altering turns. It had changed him and it would change her. He could stuff himself back into the slave's box though he was loathed to give up freedom. These two though had been free at last and now were losing more than they knew. Without thinking he shifted recklessly waiting for the tally.

Harry finally had enough of the shifting at his shoulder and turned his head sharply. Opening his mouth to speak Severus saw the motion and swiftly lowered his eyes and stopped moving. The thought of having to bow to such a man was not one he enjoyed but that was beside the point. He had less than 5 years to go but at least time was moving in the right direction. Keeping his eyes on the slave a moment longer Harry turned his head back to face the floor. He reached out to Hermione who sat on his right. They had insisted on sharing power and respect. Her slim fingers felt alive and stilled his unhappy heart. Slowly he lifted his arm wand only slightly wobbling and a chime sounded strong among those that were petering out.

"My Lords and Ladies the time has come to reveal the vote outcome. Of the 78 voting houses 41 voted yes to the enslavement of Daphne Greengrass, 32 voted no to the enslavement of Daphne Greengrass and 5 chose to abstain from voting. The names of the casters will be added to the public record and will be available after the conclusion of today."

Lady Bones stopped at that point as the cheering had become even though the wards. Bill slid to his feet and walked down to Daphne. The close set of his shoulders was steal and power. Reaching the woman in a few short strides his heavy had fell on the woman's shoulder. There was no squeezing in the action only a heavy affirmation of his presence.

"Come Daphne we need to get this over with" Leaning close to her ear he continued his mouth hidden by the tilt of his head. "I will be right there as much a prisoner as you."

Through her feet she felt the sudden heavy tramp of armored boots mounting the witness box.

 _The pounding on the wood sudden and swift. Daphne was stunned with the falling of the wards. As the keystone holder she was intimately aware that the wards were down and there had been no warning. The alarms were blasting apart in her mind, so many incoming apparitions that she didn't even know where to focus. Had it been a few months earlier she would have said that it was Death Eaters coming to kill._

The stone floor shook though again the wards could not hold out all the accompanying shouts. Trudging down to the center of the floor. Bill met Madam Bones along with Griphook. The table the popped into being and the goblin stood on a low stool.

"Silence and order" Madam Bones thundered.

The room feel quiet and Fleur came to the edge of the floor and stopped. She looked longingly out to her Bill and wished that she could join him. Arthur gently brushed past the other seated lords and across the floor Ron was making his way down from the public gallery.

The minister who had decided to join the somber party spoke, "Excellent, now that we are all here let us finish this so that we may all move on. Lord Weasley are you still of the mind that this girl be given to Bill Weasley and not the intended recipient Ronald Weasley?"

"It is."

Ron was only just containing his frustration. The woman was going to Bill and he felt that once again he had been cheated out of something that should have been due to him.

"Now Bill you would please lift your wand and point it at Daphne the process shall be complete and the forms that she signed will go into effect. You will then need to sign and the Lord of your house will need to sign off on overseeing the distribution of the property."

"Lady Greenrass."

The goblin held out another quill. This really was the end. She looked over the pages. She knew the amount of money her family was going to lose in moments.

"Please see to my family's wealth and that they are as well off as possible."

The Goblin only nodded his head. He had never dealt with the Greengrass accounts but the woman was known in the bank for being extremely polite and respectful. She signed away a king's ransom.

"Lord Arthur Weasley this is the form governing the absorption of the all assets not in the Greengrass manor or vault 616 or those earmarked for on Ronald Weasley. Bill looked over the document. He trusted Griphook. Though he had little to do with the bankers of Gringotts he knew this one. He was not worried about the nature of the documents.

"I would like a Blood quill Master Law Bearer Griphook."

The sharp staccato intakes of breath stuttered across the room.

"It is not needed Lord Weasley."

"I am well aware of that Minister yet I still call for one. I want my commitment to this endeavor to not be in any doubt. I want to show my new slave the firmness of my resolve. She to be bound so I will use my blood to bind myself."

Swiftly he signed with the offered blood quill. He wanted the pain, not that he had to have it. A blood quill would be a visual in his mind as to how binding the act that was being carried out was then with a normal quill. William stepped up next and took up the same blood quill. He had never thought about calling for one but it made him feel like he was paying some small penitence for this act. Ron stepped up next. He did not take the blood quill that his brother had laid down. Instead he swiftly took up the normal quill and glanced only to the locations he was directed to sign.

"We only have the formal binding left to do."

Minster Deveron wanted this to be over. Though he was not as against any of this as much as any of the participants save maybe Ronald he was no great lover of this event either. Bill stood in front of the woman. Her eyes were lowered. Draco felt slow tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Adiuro Daphne Greengrass ad servitium me Domine William Weasley enim tempus quinque annorum."

A soft golden light spread from the tip of his wand a Snaking over her body. The soft warmth spread and the light doubled back then was gone.

As Bill lowered his wand the room exploded in applause. Tears swimming in her vision Daphne looked up at the House seat. It now had a Mulberry colored stole draped about. She looked to find her mother yet they were not viewable. He heart broke. Ron brushed past with a stone look at her he left the floor.

Lady Bones stood again, "This session has been concluded. Can I please have the aurors step up and guard the Lords and witnesses' as they leave. Once they have exited the court then the general public may leave."

Smoothly she raised and lowered her arm causing the bell to peal mournfully once more. Daphne stood on the floor next to her official master and on one level was grateful that she did not have to go with Ron. Her eyes were cloudy with shame filled tears and more the seeing she sensed bill leaving her side and so she followed him. Coming to the bottle neck of the exit. Pausing here for just moment Bill reached back and grabbed her arm before pulling her through the crush. In the cool hall she say Harry come past her shoulder

"Come, this way if you want to avoid the press or the public for a little while."

Quickly they hurried down the hall. Harry suddenly darted to his left down a well-hidden side passage. The pace didn't let up. Daphne recognized where they were going because she had been down here before.

Arriving at a small alcove with a door Harry pressed his hand against it and it swung open. Entering he moved out of the way so the rest could come in behind him. The room was cozy and though large the warm tons and setting of the furniture made the room feel intimate and private. Bill and Severus looked about in awe.

"What is this place?"

Severus wondered aloud.

OoOoO

Author notes:

I am so, so, SO sorry that this has taken so long to update. I am in the middle of my senior year at university and battling extensive exhaustion because of my schedule. I have not forgotten about you all and have tried to fit in writing any chance I can get. This actually a really complicated story to write and this chapter has been so hard because I really wanted to write it the way I see it in my mind. I spend a lot of time thinking about absolutely every part and how the individual players and how they all mesh. I hope now that the large scale world building is over I can write more interesting and faster passed things. I'd love to say I'll have the next chapter up soon but reality is it may be early summer before I do. Sorry :(

In case you cannot tell I DO NOT have a working understanding of Latin. I just try really hard. Please don't kill me for online translation flubs but do feel free to tell me how to improve.

My understanding of what I translated is:

Adiuro Severus Snape ad servitium me Domine Potter enim tempus quinque annorum

Approximates

Charge Severus Snape to service me Lord Potter for a period of five years


End file.
